las vueltas de la vida
by Sugydp
Summary: (cap 16) harry y sus amigos empiezan 6º, pero dos chicas se unen en sus aventuras y los haran descubrir muchas cosas ( no sirvo pa los summary)
1. las vueltas de la vida

Cap 1:  
  
La noche esta clara y los faroles iluminan la calle en privet drive. En el numero 4 un chico moreno de ojos verdes duerme en su cama, sueña. Harry Potter despierta sobresaltado, transpirando y con un fuerte dolor en su frente, mas específicamente en su cicatriz. Había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort. Vio la hora y recordó que en pocas horas más el Sr. Weasley iría por él y volvería, aunque fuera por una semana a la Madriguera. Con ese pensamiento intento volver a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se vistió y arregló sus cosas, ya faltaba poco.3 horas más y sería libre. Dio un par de vueltas a su habitación, obviamente nervioso. Agarró un libro y leyó (para matar el tiempo).2 horas más. ¿Acaso no podría el Sr. Weasley adelantarse misteriosamente?. Cuando volvió a ver al hora faltaban 20 minutos. Harry guardo su libro y bajo sus cosas. Espero unos minutos y el Sr. Weasley apareció en la puerta  
  
¡¡ Harry!! Un gusto verte – lo abrazo fuertemente- ¿ qué tal ha estado tu verano?¿ Subimos tus cosas al auto?¿Dónde están tus tíos?  
  
A Harry tantas preguntas lo marearon un poco  
  
ehh, también es un gusto verlo a usted Sr. Weasley, mis tíos están en la cocina, no han querido involucrarse mucho.  
  
Y diciendo esto Harry cerro la puerta.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Harry sufrió una avalancha de abrazos de parte de Ron y Hermione. Entre tanto abrazo el chico de lentes vio que además de sus amigos se encontraban los gemelos Fred y George, que los hermanos mayores de Ron, Bill y Charlie estaban de visita y estaba... Ginny (¿qué le paso a esta chica??¿ En que minuto creció tanto?), Pero quien más llamó su atención fue quien había vuelto a esa casa después de un año. Percy regresó. Pero entre Ron y Hermione no dejaron que Harry hiciera o dijera algo pues se lo llevaron a la habitación de este para poder hablar, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos sucesos, de la muerte de Sirius.  
  
Mañana compraremos las cosas en el callejón Diagon – comento Ron intentando romper el hielo. ¿Harry? ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Hermione, en clara referencia a lo de Sirius.  
  
Harry no quiso responder, aun le dolía mucho.  
  
La semana paso rápidamente (contrariamente a los deseos de Harry) y pronto ya se encontraban el anden 9 y ¾. Los chicos acomodaron sus cosas y bajaron a despedirse.  
  
Adiós chicos, les escribiremos seguido para informarles cualquier cosa. Ron, cuida mucho a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo? –dijo una muy cariñosa Sra. Weasley. ¡¡Chao chicos!! – dijeron los hermanos de Ron al unísono.  
  
El tren partió y los chicos se encontraban sentados en el ultimo vagón comiendo ranas de chocolate y grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.  
  
No lo había pensado, pro ahora soy el mayor de los Weasley en Hogwarts. ¡ Que miedo!- comento Ron un poco emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo. JAJAJA, no tienes porque tener miedo, ¡ Al contrario!- dijo Hermione ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? (N/A: a partir de ahora conocidas como DCAO) – pregunto Harry, rascándose la cabeza No lo se- dijo Ginny, que venía entrando al compartimiento que se encontraban los 3 amigos- Pero si note la presencia de una chica, es nueva, pero se ve un poco mayor para ser de primer año. Mmm no lo se. ¿ Y como esta? ¿Esta buena? – dijo picaramente Ron. ¡ Ron! ¬¬  
  
El viaje continuo tranquilo y sin novedad, ni siquiera habían visto a Malfoy ni a sus secuaces, lo cual les alegraba el día un poco más. Era extraño que el chico rubio no se hubiera aparecido ya, pero nadie le dio mayor importancia. La conversa se desvió hacia el Quidditch, la copa de las casas, para luego volver al profesor de DCAO, pero de una manera bastante amena. Ron no se sonrojó al decir que no le molestaría una profesora de DCAO, con tal de que no se pareciera a la anterior profesora Dolores Umbridge. Cuando empezó a oscurecer los chicos se pusieron sus túnicas y se prepararon para bajar del tren. Una vez que llegaron a Hogsmeade tomaron un carruaje que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Adentro del majestuoso castillo los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Salón para el banquete de inicio. Harry y Ron, pese a los dulces y cosas que habían comido en el tren, estaban hambrientos. (¡Hombres!) Pero también estaban ansiosos por saber quien sería la persona encargada de DCAO. Pero al entrar notaron la presencia de una chica de pelo y ojos oscuros, piel morena que se acercaba corriendo a la mesa de los profesores. Harry pensó que nunca había visto a esa chica en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts y que no podía ser de primer año, por que ellos llegaban en botes y aún no habían llegado. Extraño, muy extraño. La muchacha abrazó fuertemente al director, Albus Dumbledore y dijo algo que aclaro la duda en común que todo el salón tenía:  
  
¡¡Tío!! ¡¡Anne!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿ Qué tal estuvo el viaje? Bien, súper bien. ¿Ya sabes cual es tu casa cierto? Si tío, por supuesto.  
  
¿ Tío? ¿Albus Dumbledore tiene una sobrina?- comento Hermione, con extrañeza Lo raro es que nadie sabía acerca de ella- dijo Ginny, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y observaba atentamente como Anne Brown, la sobrina de Dumbledore, se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Disculpen chicos, ¿esta ocupado este asiento?  
  
No, siéntate. Soy Hermione Granger.  
  
Anne Brown. Gusto en conocerte.  
  
Yo soy Ginny Weasley y el es mi hermano Ron – este hizo un saludo con la mano- y el es Harry Potter.  
  
Harry esperaba alguna mirada o algo que lo hiciera sentirse incomodo, pero nada  
  
Mi tío me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Anne  
  
Una pregunta ¿ en qué año vas? – dijo Hermione.  
  
En sexto. Lo que pasa – empezó a explicar Anne al ver las caras de extrañeza de los chicos – es que hice el primer año hace mucho tiempo, de manera particular, pero luego el ministerio me pidió que hiciera un trabajo para ellos por lo cual no pude integrarme a Hogwarts de manera normal. Pero ya he terminado y se me han convalidado ramos pero debo hacer sexto año, ya que el año pasado no recibí clases.  
  
¿ Y como has sido seleccionada para Gryffindor? – preguntó Ron.  
  
El sombrero me dijo en el verano a que casa pertenecía. Mi tío no quiso armar mucho revuelo con mi llegada..  
  
En eso los alumnos de primero ingresaron al Gran Salón con cara de pánico. Harry recordaba ese momento y se apiadó de los pobres muchachos. Después de la tradicional selección, Albus Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento.  
  
¡¡Bienvenidos!! Otro año empieza y repetiré mi discurso de todos los años. Para los alumnos de primer año y pera todos en general, el Bosque Prohibido esta, eh bueno, prohibido para los alumnos. Los pasillos serán vigilados por el Sr. Filch quien procurará que ningún estudiante este fuera de su casa a horas indebidas- el director da una mirada cómplice a Harry- y también les presento a su nueva profesora de DCAO- mira hacia la silla designada, pero no hay nadie- ¿donde esta?  
  
Una mujer apareció en el asiento correspondiente al profesor de DCAO. Una mujer muy particular...  
  
¡Tonks!- gritaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.  
  
Ella los saludó guiñándoles un ojo.  
  
Su profesora Nymphadora Tonks. y bueno, - prosiguió Dumbledore- con esto claro empecemos...  
  
Pero un ruido de zapatos entrando al Gran Salón hicieron que Dumbledore callara. 


	2. ¿¿quien es?

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, lo escribí con mi mejor amiga, espero que les guste. Para no tener problemas: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE JK ROWLING, CON OBVIAS EXCEPCIONES. ETC. ETC... NO OBTENEMOS DINERO POR ESTO ES SOLAMENTE OCIO.  
  
Bueno...a lo que nos interesa  
  
CAPITULO DOS: ¿¿QUIEN ES??  
  
Aquel ruido provenía de una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos café. Sonreía y de alguna manera a Harry le parecía bastante familiar.  
  
¡¡Celeste!!- exclamó Dumbledore visiblemente emocionado.  
  
Si, efectivamente soy yo.- respondió la chica.  
  
¿Qué te dijo el Ministerio?- pregunto el director.  
  
Que puedo reintegrarme este año a clases. Acabo de terminar los papeles.  
  
¡ Que maravilloso!. Pasa, siéntate con tu casa. ¡ Empecemos con el banquete!  
  
Con una enorme sonrisa Celeste se acerco a la mesa Gryffindor sobre la cual aparecían grandes fuentes rebosantes de comida. Pero Celeste no se sentó. Estaba de pie inmóvil mirando fijamente a Anne, y esta le devolvía la mirada.  
  
¿Tu?  
  
¡¿Tu?!  
  
¿ Que haces acá?- dijo Celeste  
  
¿Que hago yo acá?, ¿Por que tú estas aquí?- exclamo con mucha sorpresa Anne.  
  
¡¡ Pero tú eras muggle!!  
  
¡ No!..¡Tú eras muggle!  
  
Bueno, obviamente ninguna de las dos lo es, pero eso no quita que esto sea raro- dijo Celeste mientras se sentaba con cara de incredulidad.  
  
¿Ustedes dos se conocen?, Ok pregunta imbecil, es obvio que si- dijo Dean Thomas muy avergonzado, provocando risas en la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
¿Que estabas haciendo tú en un colegio muggle?- le preguntó Anne a Celeste  
  
Era un trabajo para el ministerio, pero ahora he vuelto a Hogwarts a terminar mis estudios. ¡ Dime que harás 6º conmigo!  
  
De hecho, sí.  
  
Celeste, disculpa ¿tu como has sido seleccionada para Gryffindor?- preguntó Ron.  
  
Cuando hice primero quede en Gryffindor, pero con el asunto del trabajo para el ministerio me ausente, pero me dejaron volver. No me convalidaron las clases de 6º así que debo repetirlas. Tú debes ser un Weasley ¿cierto?  
  
Si, Ron Weasley- respondió este un poco avergonzado.  
  
Tu hermanos Fred y George eran un chiste, eran muy divertidos- dijo Celeste.  
  
¿Cómo conoces a mis hermanos?- preguntó Ginny  
  
Los conocí acá en Hogwarts. Tú eres...  
  
Ginny  
  
Bueno, yo soy Hermione Granger.  
  
Un gusto- respondió Celeste.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry noto como la cara de Celeste por un minuto perdió la sonrisa y reflejó un intenso dolor, pero de inmediato volvió a la normalidad. No lo entendía, pero algo de esta chica le llamaba la atención.  
  
Bien, las presentaciones hechas, la comida servida, ¿que esperamos?- dijo Anne dispuesta a devorar todo a su paso  
  
Ella y Celeste conversaron toda la comida, al igual que todo el Gran Salón. Pero ellas parecían intimas amigas. Harry pensaba que era extraño que ellas dos se hayan integrado en 6º, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Una vez terminada la cena los cuatro chicos y sus dos nuevas amigas se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor. Atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda ( "istud circulum est" dijo Hermione cuando llegaron. La cálida sala común estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que circulaban hacia las escaleras.  
  
Voto por que nos sentemos- dijo Anne, y junto a con ella Celeste, Harry; Hermione y los Hermanos Weasley se dirigieron a los asientos a esperar que la sala se desocupara un poco.  
  
Tras unos minutos de conversación la sala estaba evidentemente vacía, por lo que Harry se atrevió a preguntar:  
  
Oigan, ¿en qué consistía su trabajo para el Ministerio? ¿Saben algo sobre Voldemort?  
  
Eh, no- dijo Celeste- nuestro trabajo era bastante fome. Era un estudio sobre educación muggle. Lo chistoso era que podía hacer magia, jajaja, era muy divertido ver sus caras, jajaja cuando no entendían por que habían lechuzas. Jaja.  
  
La verdad,- acotó Anne- nunca me llegaron muchas noticias sobre Voldemort. Nuestro trabajo no estaba conectado con esos temas. Y al Ministerio no le agrada mezclar departamentos.  
  
En eso la profesora McGonagall entra a la sala común con cara de alegría  
  
¿Anne?, ¿Celeste?, ahh ahí están. Jijijijiji. El director quiere verlas en su oficina, jijijijijiji. – dijo muy, muy alegre.  
  
eh, de acuerdo profesora McGonagall- dijo Anne conteniendo la risa y mirando a los demás dijo silenciosamente "ebria"  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron como diciendo "¿ qué rayos?". Las chicas salieron siguiendo a la profesora mientras los chicos optaron por irse a dormir.  
  
Son simpáticas, ¿no crees?- dijo Ron una vez que el y Harry llegaron a la habitación de los hombres  
  
Si- respondió Harry. Pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Algo acerca de Celeste no lo dejaba en paz. Con estos últimos pensamientos se recostó en su cama y se dejo llevar por el sueño que lo invadía.  
  
Harry volaba. Volaba hacia un bosque con altos pinos verdes pero lentamente empezaba a descender y todo se volvía oscuro, muy oscuro. De pronto se encontraba en un cementerio. Un cementerio bastante familiar. Y vio una luz verde y sintió como un cuerpo caía a su lado. Era un mortifago.  
  
Harry despertó con un intenso dolor punzante en la frente, demasiado fuerte. Quería gritar, pero por suerte contuvo su deseo. Le dolía, dolía mucho. Tras sentir que su mente se despejaba, algo lo saco de su trance: un grito ahogado que alcanzó sus oídos lo hizo sentarse y correr las cortinas que lo separaba de Ron.  
  
¿¿ Qué fue eso??- grito Ron.  
  
No lo sé – Harry respondió, tocándose la frente.  
  
Seamus Finnigan salió de la habitación y se encontró con Hermione en la escalera.  
  
¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el chico  
  
Nada, solo que a Celeste le ha dolido el brazo, dijo que era una herida que se paso a llevar, nada más- contestó Hermione.  
  
Harry escucho la explicación de su amiga y volvió a su cama. Era extraño. No, era solamente una coincidencia, nada más. Así Harry volvió a dormirse, pensando que no le diría a nadie acerca de su sueño y que la cicatriz le había dolido.  
  
Gracias a los que leen este fic...espero que de verdad les guste. Recibo criticas, halagos, lo que sea. Reviews!! 


	3. gettin to know you

CAP 3: GETTIN' TO KNOW YOU.  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Harry bajo al comedor, Hermione estaba repartiendo los horarios.  
  
- ¿ Historia de la magia?- dijo Ron – esto prolongará el estado inactivo de mi cerebro.  
  
¿ Qué toca después?- preguntó Harry, somnoliento.  
  
Mmm transformaciones – contestó Anne, que había recibido su horario de una acelerada Hermione que por poco hace que la chica se trague su horario.- Buenos días.  
  
¿ Y Celeste? – preguntó Harry, intrigad pero haciendo lo posible para que no se notara.  
  
Se quedó dormida, pero ya viene. Dijo que no alcanzaba en clases- respondió Ginny despreocupadamente. Se estaba juntando más con ellos desde el año anterior y parecía llevarse a la perfección con el grupo.  
  
¿Ya están todos listos? – preguntó Hermione luego de atragantarse con su café. – No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.  
  
¡ Hermione! Es solo el primer día de escuela, ¿podrías tener piedad, por favor? – le reprochó Ron con la mitad de una tostada en la mano.  
  
Honestamente... ¡no! ¿Vamos?- dijo Hermione para desgracia de sus amigos.  
  
Salieron del Gran Salón y se dirigieron al aula de Historia de la Magia.  
  
La clase del profesor Binns nunca era muy emocionante, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Para variar, la única tomando apuntes era Hermione. Anne anotó 3 fechas y pronto cayó en el sopor en que se encontraba sumergido el resto de la clase.  
  
Harry se sentía inquieto, Celeste no estaba en clases. Ron pensaba lo mismo, pero el Quidditch logró sacar a la chica de su mente. Tenían que elegir capitán, y encontrar 2 golpeadores y 3 cazadores. Tenían que armar el equipo de nuevo. ¿Pero a quienes podrían seleccionar? Tal vez a alguno de los compañeros de Ginny, o tal vez un par de gigantes, por que los gnomos no eran muy útiles...  
  
Y así es como los gigantes vencen a los gnomos y termina la guerra- sentenció el profesor Binns dando por terminada la clase.  
  
Celeste no llegó a clases- comentó Harry una vez que estaban en el corredor.  
  
¡¿En serio?!, no te creo.- dijo Anne en un tono sarcástico- si lo más probable es que Celeste este en...  
  
- ¿en donde se supone que estoy? – dijo Celeste asustando a Ginny y  
Anne que estaban de espaldas a ella.  
  
¡Imbecil!- dijo Anne sobresaltada.  
  
¿ Dónde estabas? ¿ Por qué no fuiste a clases? – pregunto Hermione intentando tener algo de autoridad por ser prefecta.  
  
Donde Dumbledore, fui porque tenía una charla pendiente- contó la chica mientras se dirigían a Transformaciones.- ¿Cómo estuvo Binns?  
  
Emm... ¡aburrido!- escupió Ron- de hecho, no se que hace Hermione despierta toda su clase.  
  
Hubo una carcajada general.  
  
La clase de Transformaciones estuvo normal. Celeste y Hermione lograron transformar un zapato en un queso. El zapato de Ron solamente adquirió el olor, mientras que el de Harry estaba amarillo. Anne logró un zapato amarillo con agujeros.  
  
Después del almuerzo los chicos se dirigieron a encantamientos. La clase consistió en animar algún objeto.  
  
A la salida de la clase mientras los chicos caminaban sintieron que alguien atrás de ellos arrastraba las palabras.  
  
Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Malfoy, como siempre escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle- un perdedor, una sangre sucia y un mendigo.  
  
Malfoy lanzó una carcajada.  
  
Esfúmate Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras sujetaba a Ron para evitar una contienda.  
  
Jajaja, buen intento Potter, ¿de verdad piensas que tú o Weasley podrían detenerme? ¡Que ingenuo!  
  
Te lo advierto Malfoy, no me hagas descontarte puntos- amenazó Hermione Ya, ya, Granger. De todas maneras no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo en basura. Adiós Potter, nos vemos luego.- se dio media vuelta con sus amigotes y se alejó camino a las mazmorras.  
  
¡AHHHH! ¡ya no lo soporto! – explotó Ron - ¡ a la próxima no sale vivo ese...  
  
¡RON!- lo retó Hermione- sabes que es un imbecil, no le sigas el juego.  
  
¿Es mi idea o ese es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?- acotó Celeste  
  
De hecho, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Harry.  
  
No personalmente, solo que estaba en el ministerio cuando fui a dejar un informe.  
  
Y se fueron a la sala común. Cuando llegaron vieron que muchos Gryffindors se encontraban agolpados en el tablero de anuncios. Las pruebas de Quidditch serían el viernes. Cuando Harry terminó de leer, apareció McGonagall.  
  
Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, a mi despacho por favor.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron asustados y siguieron a la profesora a través del retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
¿Qué habremos hecho?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.  
  
Harry movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Siguieron calladamente y con cara de culpa no entendida. Cuando llegaron al despacho, la profesora ordenó que se sentaran. Los chicos obedecieron nerviosamente.  
  
Bien, el equipo de Quidditch reunido completo- dijo la profesora McGonagall- necesitamos un capitán.  
  
Como que esta claro profesora. ¿Quién mas va a ser?- dijo Ron mirando a Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
¿Qué? Yo... no... -intento decir el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
¡Harry! Es obvio que tienes que ser tu- reclamó su amigo.  
  
Esta decidido Potter. Usted es el nuevo capitán – sentenció la profesora.  
  
Eh,... de acuerdo. Pero, profesora, ¿por qué adelantaron las pruebas para el equipo?- preguntó el nuevo capitán, que aun no se convencía de lo que había sucedido. ¡Por que tenemos que encontrar 5 jugadores, Potter! El director nos ha permitido adelantar las pruebas- exclamó McGonagall – bueno, creo que eso es todo, pueden retirarse.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Ron corrió a contarle a todos la noticia. Todos felicitaron a Harry con abrazos y grandes vítores. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas llamaban a Harry "capitán Potter" y Neville Longbottom, un chico capaz de olvidar su cabeza, daba saltitos de vez en cuando gritando "Harry es capitán".  
  
Después de un rato Harry se fue a dormir. La emoción y alegría eran enormes, pero también lo era su dolor de cabeza así que, alegando cansancio se fue a su cuarto, seguido de Seamus, Dean y Neville. Ginny dejó la sala común seguida de Hermione un rato después.  
  
Bueno, yo me voy a dormir- dijo Anne reprimiendo un bostezo y estirando los brazos mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- buenas noches.  
  
Buenas noches- respondieron Ron y Celeste.  
  
Celeste observó la chimenea unos segundos con la mirada perdida.  
  
¿ Qué pasa?- preguntó el colorín.  
  
¿Ah?, No nada.-respondió la chica moviendo la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento.- me quede mirando el fuego, nada más.  
  
Ah, eh... bueno- dijo Ron, sin saber que más decir pues no conocía mucho a Celeste.  
  
¿Y?, ¿ Te vas a quedar callado toda la noche?, Por que si es así mejor me voy a dormir.-exclamó la chica luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
La cara de Ron tomó el mismo color de su cabello, su boca se abrió queriendo decir algo para luego cerrarse en absoluto silencio. Realmente no sabía que decir ni por que estaba tan nervioso. No quería que ella lo viera así de colorado.  
  
Y... ¿ y por qué tu no dices nada entonces?- Ron le dijo a Celeste, que estaba mirando un punto fijo de nuevo.  
  
A este lugar le falta música. La música muggle no es mala. Podríamos tener una radio o algo así.  
  
¿Una qué?  
  
Una radio. Es un aparato muggle para tocar música.  
  
Ah,... nunca he escuchado música muggle.  
  
¿En serio? Bueno... algún día te mostrare alguna... A ver si te gusta.  
  
Ron se acercó a Celeste de tal manera que su brazo rozaba el de ella, pero de la nada la muchacha se levantó nerviosa.  
  
Me dio sueño, mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- dijo ella aceleradamente y subió las escaleras rápida y nerviosamente.  
  
Ron se quedó en la sala común. ¿Por qué Celeste había reaccionado así?, El no había hecho nada malo. "Hay algo sobre esta chica" fue lo último que pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación dispuesto a descansar hasta el otro día.  
  
**************************  
  
Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero que de verdad les guste. Acepto sugerencias para la trama. Eso.  
  
REVIEWS! 


	4. vinculos inconexos

ta  
  
CAP 4: VINCULOS INCONEXOS.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó al caerse de la cama. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo atrasado que estaba.  
  
Mmm ¿qué hora es? – preguntó Ron tratando de incorporarse. Su cara de sueño superaba todas las que su amigo conocía hasta ahora.  
  
Apúrate, llegaremos tarde a Pociones y Snape ya es desagradable sin atrasos.  
  
Los dos volaron escaleras abajo para alcanzar a sus amigos que venían saliendo del comedor.  
  
¿Dónde estaban? Se han perdido el desayuno.- les reprochó Hermione en compañía de las demás chicas.  
  
¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¿Qué nos toca? – preguntó Anne distraídamente.  
  
Emm... ¡ Pociones!- contestaron Harry, Ron y Hermione irónicamente.  
  
¡Ya entiendo!- atino a responder Anne, relacionando el nombre del profesor con la asignatura.  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras conversando acerca de la clase. Al llegar al salón se sentaron y esperaron a Snape. Un par de minutos después entró el profesor.  
  
Espero que durante el verano los escasos conocimientos no se hayan ido por el retrete- dijo mirando fijamente a Harry- veo que tenemos dos nuevas Gryffindors. Ojalá tengan un poco mas de talento que sus compañeros. Señorita... – dijo mirando a Anne.  
  
Brown- completó ella.  
  
Brown, Brown. Correcto. Y la Señorita...  
  
Ashford, profesor.-contestó Celeste mirando significativamente a Snape.  
  
Ashford, de acuerdo.- dijo el profesor Snape con una sonrisa malévola.- Bien. Trabajaran en parejas como siempre. Granger, con Longbottom. Crabbe con Parkinson. Goyle, con Bullstrode. Mmm Weasley con la Señorita Ashford – dijo el nombre de la chica con sorna- y Potter, con Malfoy... OH, señorita Brown, trabaje con Potter y el señor Malfoy.  
  
Harry murmuro algo para si en muestra de desaprobación. Malfoy sostenía su típica sonrisa de satisfacción por tener la oportunidad de molestar a Potter una vez más. Se separaron en grupos y se sentaron frente a sus respectivos calderos.  
  
Hoy tendrán que realizar una poción muy complicada y si no tienen cuidado podrían fallar y yo podría quitarle puntos a sus casas- Snape fijó la mirada en Harry por unos segundos- Bien, las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Pueden empezar.  
  
Harry cortaba raíces, Anne leía las instrucciones y Malfoy sonreía satisfecho sin hacer nada.  
  
¿Sabes Malfoy? Podrías hacer algo productivo con tu vida y ayudar a Harry a preparar los ingredientes.- dijo Anne en tono reprobatorio.  
  
O podría tirarse desde al torre y hacernos a todos felices.- murmuró Harry para si. Pero Malfoy lo escuchó y poniendo su mejor cara de odio le espetó:  
  
Cállate Potter. No te vaya a empezar a doler la cabeza y así pretendas librarte de la clase. Claro, el señorito famoso es mucho para trabajar en clases pero lo aparenta porque tiene que ser el chico bueno, el súper héroe. Ten cuidado o podrías terminar como tus padres.  
  
¡¡CALLATE!!- gritó Harry furioso.  
  
¡¡POTTER!! ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, cómo se le ocurre andar gritando en mi clase!  
  
Pero Harry no dijo nada mientras Malfoy sonreía con aire de superioridad mirando al chico.  
  
No me digas nada más Potter, no te vayan a quitar puntos.- dijo el rubio con falsa preocupación.  
  
Malfoy corta las raíces ahora. – le ordenó Anne. Draco la miró y acató su orden sin decir nada. Y así siguieron hasta el final de la clase.  
  
Al salir Harry no quería hablar con nadie. Subió velos y muy molesto a la sala de DCAO. Estuvo sentado unos minutos cuando llegó Celeste.  
  
Bu.- dijo suavemente la chica, sentándose al lado de Harry.  
  
Hola.- respondió el moreno desganadamente.  
  
¿Por qué esa cara?  
  
Harry no quería hablar de eso pero de alguna manera Celeste le inspiraba confianza, aún sin conocerla, sentía que la conocía hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Malfoy. –contestó finalmente- no entiendo cuál es el afán de hacerme sentir miserable. Y Snape. Snape esta resentido con mi padre y se la agarra conmigo.  
  
Celeste no dijo nada, solamente abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. De alguna manera no lo sintió como que fuera una chica cualquiera, si no como que fuera... su hermana. No sabía por qué pero esto no le molestaba. Celeste miró a Harry y le dirigió una sonrisa. En eso aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Anne.  
  
¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
Nada, conversábamos.-dijo Harry nerviosamente. No sabía porque reaccionaba así, pero de alguna manera no quería compartir ese momento con sus amigos. Miró a Celeste y ella le devolvió la mirada dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Era mágico como se entendían.  
  
Ron observó esas miradas y no dijo nada. Se quedo pensativo. Tonks interrumpió el silencio que se había producido.  
  
Hola chicos, ¿pasemos a la sala? Celeste, ¿Cómo estas?  
  
Bien, gracias.  
  
Los chicos entraron extrañados porque Celeste conocía a Tonks. Hermione estaba feliz de tener una profesora de DCAO tan buena. De alguna manera esperaban que este año fuera estupendo.  
  
Muy bien –comenzó la profesora- soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero para ustedes solamente profesora Tonks. Hoy repasaremos los Hinkypunks ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Y así Tonks inició la clase. A la salida los alumnos comentaban cómo su clase se parecía mucho a las del profesor Lupin. Todos encontraban que Tonks era una excelente profesora. Harry encontró magistral la clase, pero salió con un poco de pena. Cuando llegó a la torre Gryffindor se encontró con Celeste de nuevo.  
  
Bah, yo pensé que con lo que conversamos se te había pasado el enojo-dijo la chica al ver a Harry apenado.  
  
No es eso, es... – respondió Harry, pero el no quería compartir su pena, sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.  
  
¿Te recuerda a alguien, no?- lo interrumpió la chica.  
  
Sí, a un profesor.  
  
Ah, bueno. ¿Vamos a comer?- dijo la chica no queriendo ahondar en el tema, pero haciendo sentir a Harry que ella lo entendía, sin tener que explicar nada. 


	5. amigos y enemigos

HOLA!!.....AQUI ESTA EL 5º CAPITULO...OJALA QUE LES GUSTE...  
  
CAP 5º: AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS  
  
El día y la semana continuaron normales al igual que las clases. Harry no había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort y estaba preparando las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. No sabía cómo iban a resultar esas pruebas. Tenían que llegar a ser un equipo bueno, excelente.  
  
Ese día viernes Harry despertó nervioso. Era el primer día que ejercería como capitán. Debido a sus nervios no desayuno mucho y casi olvida su pergamino para Herbología. Ron no era de mucha ayuda preguntándole constantemente acerca de las pruebas.  
  
Durante Herbología Harry estaba totalmente desconectado. Escuchó claramente lo que decía la profesora Sprout. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido.  
  
Cuando se dirigían a Pociones Harry recordó que había dejado su libro en la torre y corrió a buscarlo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Peeves no lo ayudo mucho al bloquearle el camino. Al llegar finalmente al aula de Pociones con su libro Harry esperó el reto de Snape.  
  
Llegando tarde, ¿no Potter?- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa malévola.- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su asiento sin reclamar.  
  
- Potter, dado que las parejas ya han sido asignadas tendrá que trabajar solo.- le comunicó el profesor.  
  
"Genial" pensó Harry de malhumor. "Trabajar solo en Pociones. ¿ Acaso el día podía ser peor?". Harry se obligo a pensar solo en su poción.  
  
Anne trabajaba con Malfoy. Cuando Snape mencionó esta pareja dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa hacia el rubio. Anne no supo si preocuparse o aterrarse. Pero sentía que de alguna manera Draco no era tan malo, aun con la reputación que tenía.  
  
Ya están listas las raíces.-dijo Malfoy. Su tono frío había desaparecido. Aunque no del todo.  
  
Gracias. Ahora falta cortar el tallo.  
  
Malfoy empezó a cortar mientras la chica revisaba las instrucciones de nuevo.  
  
¡¡¡Ahh!!!- gritó Draco.  
  
¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Anne.  
  
Me corté.  
  
Déjame ver- la herida sangraba profusamente.  
  
Señorita Brown, acompáñelo a la enfermería- dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
Los dos chicos salieron de la clase.  
  
Que imbecil es Malfoy- dijo Ron con voz muy baja y aguantando la risa. Estaba trabajando con Celeste y hasta ahora no sabía como romper el silencio. Lo sucedido la otra noche en la sala común aun lo tenía intrigado. Pero entre trabajos y otras cosas, Ron no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. A solas.  
  
Ron, pásame el aceite por favor.- le dijo la chica sacándolo de su pensamiento.  
  
Aquí esta. Celeste... – el colorin realmente no sabía que decir.- eh... ¿cuando voy a poder escuchar esa música que dijiste la otra noche?- "bien", pensó Ron, "eso es algo, no lo he hecho mal, pero ¿por qué me preocupo tanto? Si no la conozco mucho pero..."  
  
Mañana yo creo. Hay tu tienes Quidditch, vas a llegar cansado y yo no voy a estar, así que... - respondió Celeste.  
  
¿Por que no vas a estar?  
  
Asunto ministerial- la chica hizo un gesto de tedio- ¿pero te parece mañana?  
  
Sí, de acuerdo. Mañana en la tarde en la sala común, los dos- dijo enfatizando en la palabra dos.  
  
Celeste le dirigió una sonrisa, pero... ¿qué había sido eso?¿Por que Ron se sentía tan torpe de un minuto para otro? El chico desvió la mirada y se concentró en el caldero.  
  
Estas colorado- le dijo la chica.  
  
Ron no sabía que hacer. Sonrió y no dijo una palabra más en lo que quedo de la clase. Mientras tanto Anne iba con Malfoy herido en el dedo hacia la enfermería.  
  
Ya falta poco- dijo Anne al mirar el dedo de Draco.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey sentó a Malfoy en una camilla.  
  
Gracias querida, puedes retirarte.- le dijo la enfermera a Anne.  
  
¿Madame Pomfrey? – dijo Draco suavemente- ¿puede ella quedarse?. La sangre me da un poco de susto y no me gustaría estar solo.  
  
De acuerdo- y con un gesto hizo que Anne se acercara.  
  
¿Tu con miedo a la sangre? Jajaja- Anne no lo creía para nada.  
  
Dame las gracias que te libro de clases- dijo Malfoy fríamente.  
  
¿Por que lo haces?  
  
Por que no quiero estar solo ahora. Quizás que quiera hacerme esta señora si nadie me acompaña.  
  
Anne rió y observo que Malfoy también lo hacía.  
  
Bueno, me tengo que ir.- dijo la chica un rato después.  
  
Anne- "¿Anne?" Pensó la chica "¿Malfoy me llamo Anne?"- gracias.  
  
De nada, Dra-co.- la chica logró hacer que el rubio muchacho sonriera. Esa sonrisa la acompaño en su mente todo el día.  
  
Al atardecer, Harry y Ron salieron al campo de Quidditch y vieron que habían muchos chicos esperando. La prueba se les hizo eterna. Después de muchos chicos y mucho tiempo sobre la escoba, los miembros del equipo tomaron una decisión.  
  
bien- dijo Harry- Para el puesto de golpeadores hemos seleccionado a Dennis Creevey y Colin Creevey y como cazadores a Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil y Ginny Weasley.  
  
El equipo se reunió después en el vestuario para organizar los entrenamientos. Luego de una ducha Harry y ron subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar vieron a Hermione y Anne conversando animadamente.  
  
¿Que tal estuvo el entrenamiento?- preguntó Hermione. Bien, bien –dijo Ron dejándose caer en un sillón.  
  
Harry subió a su habitación a buscar un pergamino para una composición. Pero al llegar vio en su cama un sobre. Se sentó y quedo sorprendido al verlo. En el interior había una foto de su padre y su madre. Y estaba él. Harry no tenía una foto de los tres o por lo menos una como esa.  
  
¿Y Celeste?- preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes al bajar a la sala común con la foto apretada entre sus manos intentando ocultarla. Se fue- dijo Anne Dijo que tenía que hacer algo para el ministerio- completó Ron. Oh, ¿y cuando vuelve?- preguntó Harry. No lo se- respondió Anne- ¿ para que la necesitas? No, para nada. Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir- dijo el chico y posteriormente subió las escaleras y se metió en su cama.  
  
¿Quién le había dejado esa foto?. Realmente apreciaba el gesto, pero no había señales de quien fue.¿Y por que había buscado a Celeste? Pudo habérselo contado a Ron o Hermione, pero no. Él necesitaba a Celeste, ella lo entendía. Pero ahora no estaba. Cuando la necesitaba.  
  
Ron por su parte estaba feliz por su participación en Quidditch. Y también porque mañana escucharía música con Celeste. Ella era simpática, dulce, amable y tierna. ¿Por que pensaba eso? Nunca antes le había pasado algo así o por lo menos no de esa manera.  
  
Anne soñaba con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos grises. No, ella no podía... ¿según quien? Draco no era una mala persona, por lo menos con ella. ¿Por que?  
  
Y con estas preguntas, los chicos durmieron.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo....muchas de esas preguntas tendrán respuesta pronto... Espero sus REVIEWS!...cuéntenme si les gusta o no... si quieren que pase algo... acepto sugerencias, reclamos. Etc... 


	6. encuentros casuales

HOLA! HE VUELTO PARA SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA.... YA SE QUE PARTIÓ UN POCO LENTA PERO NO SON ASI TODOS LOS LIBROS?... NO LOS MOLESTO MAS...  
  
CAP 6: ENCUENTROS CASUALES  
  
Al día después cuando Harry bajó al comedor para el desayuno no había mucha gente. Cuando Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Anne ya habían bajado a desayunar vieron que Celeste entraba en el comedor.  
  
Hasta que llegaste- le dijo Anne a modo de saludo.  
  
Al fin- respondió Celeste. Se veía cansada pero mantenía su sonrisa- tengo hambre- y cogió una tostada.  
  
La mañana estuvo tranquila. Los chicos estuvieron a orillas del lago para luego entrar a almorzar. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso y lo único que quería Harry era estar recostado en el césped, idea que fue aceptada por el resto. Al salir del gran salón Ron se quedó atrás y agarró la mano de Celeste obligándola a darse vuelta.  
  
¿Que pasa Ron?- la chica lo miró extrañada.  
  
Acuérdate que me ibas a mostrar tu música en tu aparato ese... la ramio o como se diga- susurró Ron. De algún modo no quería que el resto se enterara de su acuerdo con Celeste.  
  
Tienes razón- dijo la muchacha en voz baja. Había entendido la idea de Ron- vamos a la sala común.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común solamente quedaban dos chicos de primero en toda la torre. Pero ellos salieron rápidamente dejando a Ron y Celeste solos.  
  
Espera, voy por la radio- dijo la chica subiendo la escalera hacia su cuarto.  
  
Ron estaba mudo. El se llevaba muy bien con ella. Se reían mucho cuando estaban juntos, pero... ese juntos solamente ocurría cuando estaban con Anne, Ginny, Hermione y Harry.  
  
Esto funciona con electricidad, pero con un encantamiento logré que funcionara sola- la chica interrumpió los pensamientos de Ron.  
  
Ah, bueno- dijo este intentando captar lo que le había dicho.  
  
Mira este es un CD, en el se graban canciones y... – Celeste se detuvo al ver la cara de incomprensión de su amigo- da lo mismo  
  
Ron escuchó lo que para él eran tarros con buenas letras y unas canciones románticas que le habían gustado. Pasaron toda la tarde en la sala común. Celeste definitivamente tenía mucha música. Después de tanto conversar Ron había dejado de sentirse nervioso. Realmente le gustaba la compañía de esta muchacha.  
  
Espérame, voy a buscar otro CD que tengo arriba.  
  
De acuerdo- dijo Ron mientras se cambiaba de asiento  
  
La chica bajó, colocó el CD (que era música muy tranquila) y se sentó al lado del chico. En unos minutos empezaría a oscurecer y la sala se llenaría de alumnos.  
  
Esa canción no me gusta- la chica apretó un botón en la radio, que estaba al lado del colorin teniendo que pasar por sobre él para hacerlo.  
  
Ron al ver a la chica haciendo un esfuerzo para no caerse, no resistió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Celeste se sujetó de Ron y ambos cayeron al suelo riendo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Súbitamente ambos se quedaron en silencio. El muchacho comenzó a mirar con mas detenimiento el rostro de Celeste. Sus ojos, su cabello. Sentía su respiración muy cerca. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella. Sus labios. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Empezó a acercarse más y rozó sus labios, pero el ruido del retrato de la Señora Gorda abriéndose hizo que ella se reincorporara rápidamente. Harry entró a la sala común alcanzando a ver como ambos se incorporaban intentando disimular lo que había sucedido.  
  
Así que aquí estaban – dijo Ginny cuando entró a la sala.  
  
¿Por que no bajaron?- preguntó Hermione  
  
Porque estaban ocupados- se burló Harry, pero las chicas no entendieron.  
  
Ron miraba a Harry molesto. No solo lo había interrumpido, ahora aprovechaba su faceta humorística.  
  
¿Y Anne? – preguntó Celeste.  
  
Esta... venía detrás de nosotros- respondió Hermione.  
  
Anne iba caminando con los chicos cuando notó que unos ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella. Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La chica se acercó, algo desconfiada.  
  
¿Que quieres?- dijo ella cuando llego al frente de él.  
  
Quería darte las gracias.  
  
¿Darme las gracias?- Anne estaba sorprendida  
  
Sí, por... lo de ayer, en Pociones. Pero no creas que por eso dejas de ser una odiosa Gryffindor.  
  
Malfoy, te crees mucho.  
  
Tu no me conoces, por eso dice que me creo. Pues no me creo. Soy.  
  
No necesito esto. Me retiro  
  
Espera- es Slytherin la agarró por el brazo, la miró un segundo y pareció arrepentirse- vete.  
  
Anne lo miro con extrañeza, para luego retirarse a la sala Gryffindor.  
  
Los chicos bajaron a comer. Durante la comida Anne miro a Draco y este le devolvió la mirada. Era fría, como siempre. El Draco Malfoy que había estado en la enfermería parecía no existir. Al finalizar la cena Harry, Ron, Hermione y Anne subieron a la torre Gryffindor. Celeste se dirigió a la biblioteca por un libro de pociones. Una vez allí estaba buscando "Pociones y Antídotos comunes" cuando escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
¿Haciendo tareas, Ashford?  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Ningún otro. Veo que no andas con tus amiguitos  
  
¿Que quieres?  
  
¿Acaso no puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Según tus principios, diría que no, por que soy Gryffindor.  
  
Lo se, una desventaja, un defecto tuyo. Esperaba que quedaras en Slytherin.  
  
Pero no fue así, lo siento.  
  
Podríamos conversar alguno de estos días.  
  
Talvez.-dijo la chica retirándose de la biblioteca con el libro bajo el brazo.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny. Anne y Hermione estaban en el cuarto. Harry tenía algo en la mano. Se acerco a la mesa donde Celeste se había instalado, un tanto alejada del resto.  
  
Mira- Harry le pasó la foto que tenía en la mano. Era la foto de la otra noche.- son mis padres.  
  
Celeste miró la foto con pena y luego miró a Harry.  
  
¿Que sientes al ver esta foto?  
  
Tristeza, rabia, impotencia... – la chica lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. Ron y Ginny ya no estaban, así que se sentaron cerca de la chimenea  
  
Harry le contó muchas cosas. Desde sus sentimientos por sus padres hasta la reciente muerte de Sirius. El solo había logrado aquel grado de confianza con su padrino. Pero Celeste había conseguido lo mismo que Sirius. Y Harry no sabía como explicarlo.  
  
Me dio sueño-dijo Harry- muchas gracias... por todo.  
  
De nada Harry.- Celeste se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente. El chico sintió que era lo mas parecido a una hermana que podía tener.  
  
Pero en la sombra de la escalera de los dormitorios alguien observaba y escuchaba todo lo que decían. Y ese muchacho colorin estaba furioso. Muy furioso.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... tiene un poco más de acción... ya saben...podría utilizar ayuda en la historia así que cualquier idea es bien recibida.. adiós 


	7. enemigo al acecho

HOLA DE NUEVO!! VENGO A DEJARLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO..  
  
CAP 7: ENEMIGO AL ACECHO.  
  
Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. Se acercaba Halloween. Harry se sentía más feliz. No había tenido problemas ni se sentía abandonado. Extrañaba a Sirius, pero gracias a Celeste ya no sentía que no tenía a nadie.  
  
Ron estaba contento. Había asumido (para si mismo) que le gustaba Celeste, por lo tanto hervía de celos cuando ella estaba con Harry, pero con una sonrisa de parte de la chica hacía olvidar todo. Ron no era capaz de enojarse con su amigo. Sería dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos.  
  
Hermione por su parte estaba 100 porciento concentrada en sus estudios. Ya no tenía que presionar a sus amigos para que estudiaran, ahora estaba Anne y Celeste.  
  
Anne se veía ocupada, pero feliz. Se le había visto estudiando y conversando mucho con Malfoy. Ella le estaba ayudando con Astronomía. Parecían llevarse bien, lo cual era raro tratándose de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Pero Malfoy estaba distinto, más simpático (lo cual le parecía muy sospechosos tanto a Harry como a Ron).  
  
Una noche en la torre Gryffindor, Anne llego de su clase con Draco muy cansada. Celeste estaba despierta.  
  
- ¿Y como te fue con Malfoy?- dijo la chica cuando Anne entró al dormitorio.  
  
- Bien, logramos terminar el mapa  
  
- Muy bien, ¿nada más interesante?  
  
- No – Anne se sonrojó un poco.  
  
- Anne, voy a ser directa... ¿te gusta Malfoy?  
  
- No  
  
- No te creo  
  
- ¿Por que no te puedo mentir?- dijo finalmente Anne.  
  
- Porque te conozco.  
  
Y así las chicas se durmieron.  
  
El día de Halloween transcurrió normal. Harry había estado en el jardín del castillo con Hermione, Ginny, Neville Y Dean Thomas. Anne estuvo en el jardín también conversando con Draco Malfoy. A los Slytherin no les gustaba esa chica, pero a Draco no parecía molestarle. Ron y Celeste estaban en la sala común. A Ron le habían puesto más deberes en Historia de la Magia por haber roncado en la clase, y Celeste escuchaba música y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Ron.  
  
- Listo – dijo el muchacho al finalizar su tarea. El chico se levantó y se sentó al lado de la chica. - ¿que pasa?  
  
- Nada, me desperté sin ánimo, nada más –contesto la chica en una voz casi inaudible. Ron la abrazó y la chica se apoyó en él. Se quedaron así el resto de la tarde.  
  
En la noche, después de un gran banquete, los chicos se fueron a dormir. Celeste no conciliaba el sueño. intento todos los métodos posibles para dormir. No pudo. Agarró su capa y salió del castillo. Llegó al lago y paso un tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
  
- Vaya, vaya Ashford – Draco Malfoy apareció detrás de la chica.  
  
- ¿Que haces acá?  
  
- Al parecer lo mismo que tu- dijo el chico sentándose a su lado. Pasaron un rato en silencio.  
  
- Pensé que eras más habladora.- dijo el muchacho rubio.  
  
- Pensé que eras más inteligente  
  
- ¿Ahora no se te pueden decir cumplidos?  
  
- No lo tomaría como un cumplido, pero ya que insistes...  
  
- Mira, el único motivo por el que hablo contigo es por que creo que para ser Gryffindor no eres tan desagradable.  
  
- Eso es mucho viniendo de ti.- la muchacha rió, y Draco intento disimular que el comentario le había hecho gracia, pero no pudo.  
  
- ¿Puedo saber por que estas acá?- pregunto la chica.  
  
- Necesitaba salir... pensar.  
  
- Ah, de acuerdo.  
  
- Es tarde, mejor entremos- dijo el muchacho rubio, ayudando a la chica a levantarse.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Una vez adentro caminaron intentando no meter ruido. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde debían separarse de una esquina apareció la señora Norris, la horrible gata del señor Filch, y posteriormente a él.  
  
- Detención- Sentenció la profesora McGonagall después de que Filch llevara a ambos chicos al despacho de ella y hubieran informado a Snape.- Mañana en la noche el señor Filch les informara su castigo.  
  
Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos se preocupó mucho del castigo. Celeste no les contó a sus amigos acerca del incidente. Cuando se encontraban cenando en el Gran Salón la profesora McGonagall se acercó.  
  
- Celeste, después de la cena el señor Filch le espera en la sala de trofeos. Avísele a su compañero por favor.- después de haber dicho esto se retiró.  
  
- ¿Por que tienes que ir donde Filch?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Me castigaron, nada importante, será mejor que me vaya. Quiero abrigarme antes de bajar. La chica se levantó de la mesa dejando con dudas a todos sus amigos. Se acercó a la mesa Slytherin (para extrañeza de todos), le dijo algo a Malfoy y ambos salieron del comedor. Anne y Ron hervían de celos por dentro, pero ninguno lo demostró.  
  
Cuando Draco y Celeste llegaron donde Filch, este los puso a pulir trofeos. Al rato el celador salió de la habitación.  
  
- No me gusta este trabajo – comentó el chico.  
  
- Por que no estas acostumbrado a trabajar.  
  
El rubio le dirigió una mirada de odio para luego reírse. El trabajo no iba a ser tan tedioso si por lo menos se reían. A pesar de todo el castigo no fue tan malo. Ambos conversaron de hartas cosas. Su opinión acerca del otro había cambiado bastante.  
  
Cuando Celeste entró a su sala común después del castigo vio que Ron estaba sentado solo frente a la chimenea.  
  
- ¿Y tu por que no estas durmiendo?- preguntó ella desplomándose en el sillón donde estaba el chico.  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue?- la voz de Ron era fría.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- ¿te hizo algo ese desgraciado?  
  
- No. Ron, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto la chica al ver que él no la miraba y respondía de manera distante. Celeste se acercó más, le tomó el brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.  
  
- Nada – la chica lo miró insinuando un "no te creo"- es que estaba preocupado, no nos contaste que te habían castigado y menos que fue por culpa de Malfoy.  
  
Tranquilo, ¡ qué me va a hacer él!. No les conté porque no le di mucha importancia- respondió la chica calmando a su amigo.- estoy cansada. Buenas noches.- le dio un beso en la mejilla al colorin y subió a su dormitorio.  
  
El chico se tocó la mejilla y con una sonrisa subió a su cuarto.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y repito lo de siempre... opiniones y cosas por el estilo son bien recibidas... REVIEWS!!! 


	8. problemas

HOLA!!... AQUI TIENEN UNA ACTUALIZACION...SIN MAS PREAMBULO...SAKA!  
  
CAP 8: PROBLEMAS  
  
Al día siguiente los chicos asistieron a sus clases de manera normal. Cuando Harry, Ron y Celeste salieron de adivinación se encontraron con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. El chico rubio pasó rozando a Celeste. Ella lo miró y el chico le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común Celeste dejó sus libros en la mesa y cuando iba a sacar su varita del bolsillo encontró un papel.  
  
Salida Gran Salón  
  
En 1 hora. D.M.  
  
La chica se extraño, "¿DM?... obvio, Draco Malfoy." Pensó la chica. No entendía para que él quería que ella bajara. Se sentó con sus amigos a charlar un rato.  
  
Cuando faltaban diez minutos para encontrarse con Malfoy la chica bajó y al llegar al Gran Salón vio al muchacho apoyado en la pared, esperándola. A Draco le caía un mechón de pelo en la frente y con sus ojos grises miraba como se acercaba Celeste.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella.  
  
- Espera – le tomó la mano y se metieron a otro corredor menos concurrido. Draco aprisionó a la chica contra la pared- necesito un favor  
  
- ¿Cuál?- Celeste intentó safarse.  
  
- Necesito que me prestes un libro... de Transformaciones.- Draco lentamente se acercó un poco más a ella.  
  
- ¿Y para eso me llamaste?- dijo la chica en tono molesto.  
  
- Mmm, sí.  
  
- Tanto para pedirme un libro. No te entiendo.- la chica trató de irse, pero Malfoy no lo permitió. La empujó contra la pared, se acerco y la besó apasionadamente. Celeste no supo que hacer. Una imagen se le vino a la mente, el rostro de Anne. La chica empujó al muchacho logrando separarse.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Malfoy, tomando a Celeste por la cintura y dirigiéndole una mirada seductora. Pero esta lo rehuyó.  
  
- ¡ no puedes andar besando así como así a cualquiera!- le espetó ella, le dirigió una mirada de odio y se alejó.  
  
En la cena Harry echó de menos a Ron y a Celeste. Sabía que su amigo no había querido bajar, lo cual era extraño, ya que Ron vivía con hambre. Y no vio a Celeste desde que ella había salido en la tarde. Subieron a la torre y Ron no estaba en la sala común ni en su dormitorio. Anne subió a la habitación de las chicas. Se disponía a salir cuando entró Celeste. Se veía triste.  
  
- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Anne.  
  
- Anne, tengo que contarte algo- y la chica le relató lo que había sucedido abajo con Draco.  
  
- ¡¡ CÓMO PUDISTE!!- respondió con enojo Anne- ¡¡ TU SABÍAS QUE ME GUSTABA!!  
  
- Pero yo no quería... – dijo entre sollozos Celeste.  
  
- ¡¡ANDATE, NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS!!  
  
Celeste salió corriendo de la habitación y se fue a los jardines del castillo. Cuando ya era hora de dormir volvió a la sala común con desgano. Encontró a Ron mirando la chimenea.  
  
- Hola – dijo ella intentando ocultar su voz quebrada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Ron, ¿estás bien?- miró al chico y notó que había llorado.  
  
- No pasa nada – le contestó finalmente él.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no si estas llorando en el sillón?  
  
- No te importa.  
  
- ¿Cómo no me va a importar si eres mi amigo?  
  
- Te vi.- le dijo el chico fríamente con una voz casi inaudible.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Te vi. Con Malfoy. – Celeste se desplomó en un asiento frente a Ron.  
  
- Ron, no pasó nada, en serio...  
  
- ¡ cómo que no pasó nada! – gritó Ron interrumpiéndola.- te vi, y vi cómo se besaron.  
  
- Él me besó, yo no quise, lo alejé lo más rápido posible- la chica se largó a llorar nuevamente.  
  
- ¿ Y para qué bajaste a verlo?- le preguntó el muchacho. Estaba al borde de las lagrimas.  
  
- Yo no sabía que eso iba a pasar, en serio.  
  
- No te creo.  
  
- ¡Ron por favor!  
  
- ¡No quiero verte más!  
  
- ¡Pero escúchame!  
  
- ¡Ya escuche suficiente!  
  
- ¡Ron! – Celeste lloraba con más fuerza. Él la miró fríamente.  
  
- Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho. Y pensé que tu sentías algo por mí. Veo que me equivoque. No eres mas que... – Ron estaba furioso. Miró con odio a Celeste y se fue a su cuarto. Quería estar solo, quería pensar. Quería llorar.  
  
Celeste se quedó sola en la sala común llorando. No iba a subir a su habitación. No quería estar allí.  
  
- Sirius, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- susurró la chica antes de seguir llorando, recostada en el sillón.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Espero que de verdad les guste, el capitulo ha tenido bastante emoción, pese a ser cortito. Las dudas serán respondidas a medida que continúe la historia. Intentare actualizarla lo más rápido que pueda. Eso LELEFONE CUENTO CONTIGO!  
  
R V E  
E I W!!! 


	9. long gone

HOLAA... ME DEMORE UN POKITO EN ACTUALIZAR... HE ESTADO OCUPADA, PERO AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO... JEJE...  
  
Lelefone: jaja... que no le haríai a ese otro... en too caso... ahora vay a saber en k kea too...y espérate nu mas.... me siento muy malévola...jeje  
  
CAPITULO 9: LONG GONE  
  
La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que muchos quisieran. Harry se levantó, se duchó y fue a despertar a su amigo. Al verlo algo le dijo que lo no despertara, así que bajo al Gran Salón. Allí se encontró con Hermione y Ginny que conversaban animadamente.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo el chico.  
  
- Buenos días- respondieron las muchachas.  
  
- ¿Y Ron?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Arriba. Durmiendo ¿Y Anne y Celeste?  
  
- Celeste no sé y Anne baja en un rato. No amaneció muy bien.- dijo la muchacha de pelo enmarañado.  
  
Anne se encontraba en su cuarto. Ya se había levantado y vestido. Estaba sentada en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Se sentía mal por su amiga. Realmente le creía y la había tratado pésimo. La buscaría para pedirle perdón. Aún le dolía lo de Draco, pero no podía culpar a su amiga. Anne bajó al Gran Salón. Se encontró con Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Se sentía triste asi que solo los saludo y tomó su desayuno.  
  
- ¿Alguien ha visto a Celeste?- dijo Anne después de un rato en silencio.  
  
- No, no la vi cuando se acostó ni cuando se levanto.- dijo Hermione- vamos a clases.  
  
Las clases transcurrieron normales, pero para Harry no tanto. Anne estaba muy decaída y los chicos no sabían que hacer. Ron no bajó a clases. Celeste tampoco.  
  
El muchacho subió a la torre a ver que le había sucedido a su amigo. Al llegar lo encontró mirando por la ventana. Aun vestía su pijama y estaba visiblemente triste. -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- No quiero hablar de eso.- Ron evitó la mirada de su amigo simulando mirar por la ventana.  
  
- De acuerdo. Solo preguntaba por que estaba preocupado porque no fuiste a clases. Celeste tampoco fue entonces... – pero Harry fue interrumpido por una caja de ranas de chocolate volaba a través de la habitación para terminar estrellándose en el pilar de la cama de Seamus.  
  
- ¡Ron! Ahora si que me explicas. ¿ Por que arrojaste eso?- Harry preguntó exaltado.  
  
El pelirrojo no tuvo mas opción que contarle a su amigo acerca de lo que había visto y su charla con Celeste.  
  
- ¡ No lo creo! Pero Ron, si ella te dijo que había sido culpa de él ¿ por qué no le creíste?  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- Entiendo por que estas asi, no te preocupes amigo. Pero ten en cuenta que tu no le podías exigir nada, al fin y al cabo es solo tu amiga. Bueno, me voy. Cuando quieras te presto mis apuntes.- dijo Harry retirándose del cuarto, dejando a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Ron sabía que Harry tenía razón. ¿Por qué debía exigirle cosas a Celeste si no eran nada más que amigos? Realmente lo había estropeado. No se sorprendería si ella no lo quería ver más. Tenía que arreglar pronto la situación.  
  
La clase fue igual a la anterior. Nada emocionante. Ni siquiera la ausencia de Ron o Celeste había causado revuelo alguno. En el almuerzo nadie habló mucho. Anne miraba su comida sin decir una palabra. Hermione se hallaba enfrascada en un libro y Harry pensaba en su amigo y cómo iba a ayudarlo. Cuando faltaban algunos minutos para clases Harry recolectó algunos alimentos y se las llevo a su amigo. Llegó a transformaciones justo a tiempo. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados Anne levantó su mano.  
  
- Profesora ¿Ha visto usted a Celeste? No la hemos encontrado en ninguna parte.  
  
- Ella recibió un comunicado del ministerio donde se requería su presencia. No volverá en una semana por lo menos.  
  
- Oh, esta bien- Anne se hundió en su asiento y se mantuvo asi toda la clase.  
  
Harry salió de transformaciones y subió directo a la torre Gryffindor. - Ron ¿cómo estas? – preguntó el muchacho al entrar al cuarto que compartían.  
  
- Mejor, creo.  
  
- Celeste no está. Se fue al ministerio. No volverá en por lo menos una semana.- le contó Harry con el mayor cuidado posible. Estaba listo para reaccionar si a su amigo se le ocurría saltar por la ventana o tirar alguna caja de chocolates hacía la puerta. Pero Ron no hizo nada. Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Celeste no estaba y él no había alcanzado a hablar con ella.  
  
- ¿Ron?- interrumpió Harry con una mirada preocupada.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
- Nada- el muchacho se quedó acompañando a su amigo en silencio.  
  
Mientras tanto en una sala vacía Draco Malfoy esperaba. Estaba solo y luego de una hora esperando, se fue. Estaba molesto.  
  
Anne se encontraba en la biblioteca. Estaba buscando un libro para encantamientos. Malfoy entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió hacía Anne.  
  
- ¿Que te crees?. ¡Me dejaste esperando una hora! Se suponía que me ayudarías con mi mapa- dijo el chico muy molesto. Pero Anne lo fulmino con la mirada y le dijo seriamente. - Lo siento, yo ya no te voy a ayudar- luego se dispuso a salir pero Draco la tomó por el brazo. - Ahora me explicas qué te pasa- exigió el rubio. - No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Malfoy. -¿Malfoy?, Hace mucho que no me dices asi. Explícate. Ya te dije que no tengo que darte explicaciones- la chica se zafó y se retiró velozmente de la biblioteca.  
  
Draco no entendía nada. Anne era su primera ¿amiga?. Si, amiga Gryffindor (algo que mantenían muy oculto para el resto). Ahora él la notaba molesta y no sabía por qué. Malfoy salió de la biblioteca camino a su sala común. Mientras caminaba pensó que Anne estaba distinta. Se veía linda, atractiva al estar molesta. Pero no entendía por que ella reaccionaba así. Draco entró a su sala común pensando si sería culpa de él o no.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... PRONTO SABRAN QUE FUE DE CELESTE Y SI ANNE LOGRARA PERDONAR A DRACO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTO..Y DEJEN REVIEWS... CHAU. 


	10. guess who's back

HOLAAA!... VOLVI! Y LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO!!..WENO... AKI TA..:P  
  
Lelefone: ahora dices eso... perate nu más. De que lo va a manejar con el deo chico... si tal vez...pero Ud. sabe k es hombre al fin y al cabo... y celeste...weno..jajaja ese es un misterioso... pero ya se empezó a poner weno esto... o no?..jaja...  
  
CAPITULO 10: GUESS WHO'S BACK.  
  
Pasaron dos semanas y aun no tenían noticias de Celeste. Ron andaba de mejor ánimo pero aún se entristecía cuando hablaban de ella. Anne quería que Celeste volviera pronto para hablar con ella y disculparse por su reacción. Harry necesitaba a la chica más que nunca. Unos días atrás Harry soñó que corría por un sendero oscuro, pero de pronto se detuvo. Quiso seguir pero su cuerpo no respondía. Una luz blanca muy fuerte cegó a Harry y de esta salió un hombre.  
  
- Harry, tranquilízate. No estás solo. Tu familia esta más cerca de lo que crees. Relájate. Y recuerda que no estás solo.- dijo el hombre. Harry lo reconoció, era Sirius. El chico quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero no podía moverse. Sirius sonrió y se dio la vuelta hasta perderse en la luz. De la nada esta desapareció.  
  
Harry despertó con lagrimas en los ojos y sintiendo que lo que más quería lo había perdido de nuevo. Necesitaba a Celeste, la necesitaba mucho. Era ella quien lo escucharía y entendería. Estaba esperando que llegara como quien espera los regalos de navidad.  
  
Draco por su parte aún no entendía a Anne. Se había enojado, eso era obvio. Ella ahora actuaba fríamente con él, ya no le ayudaba con astronomía, ni siquiera le hablaba. El muchacho la extrañaba, pues era su amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo la actitud fría de Anne le encantaba. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella actuaba como él y eso la hacía irresistible.  
  
La mañana estaba fría. Ya faltaba poco pera navidad. Todo el colegio se encontraba desayunando en el gran salón. La conversa era sobre Quidditch. El comedor estaba animado pese al ambiente helado. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un hombre que nadie había visto en el colegio entró con cara de preocupación. Se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y le dijo un par de palabras al director. La cara de Dumbledore cambió por completo. Salió del gran salón con el hombre siguiéndolo. Volvió a entrar casi de inmediato.  
  
-Profesora McGonagall, queda a cargo que nadie salga.- dijo el director para luego salir de nuevo.  
  
Todo el gran salón estaba expectante. ¿ Que habría afuera que había hecho enojar tanto a Dumbledore? El silencio fue interrumpido por un grito del exterior.  
  
- ¡¡¿ACASO ESTAN LOCOS?!! ¡CELESTE SE QUEDA ACÁ!- dijo un furioso profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron, Anne y Harry se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y corrieron hacia la puerta.  
  
- ¡BROWN, WEASLEY Y POTTER! No tienen autorización para salir, vuelvan a sus asientos inmediatamente- la profesora McGonagall estaba molesta.  
  
Los chicos volvieron a regañadientes a sus puestos. Si Celeste estaba afuera ¿por qué no había entrado a hablar con ellos? Los había tenido preocupados por ella al no tener noticias por mas de dos semanas y ahora no podían verla.  
  
- Que raro que no haya entrado, algo no esta bien- dijo Harry suspicazmente.  
  
Dumbledore volvió a entrar al gran salón con cara de enojo. Tomo asiento en su silla y le dijo algo a los profesores seriamente. Todos asintieron para luego Dumbledore con una cara menos furiosa les anuncio a los alumnos que podían retirarse.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Anne y Ginny se apresuraron para llegar a la torre Gryffindor. Pero Celeste no estaba ahí. Así que los chicos salieron a buscarla por los pasillos, en alguna aula o en algún despacho. Pero nada. Derrotados volvieron a su sala común.  
  
Al llegar la profesora McGonagall iba saliendo de la torre.  
  
- Profesora McGonagall- la llamó Harry - ¿donde esta Celeste?  
  
- Potter, ella no lo puede ver ahora, no puede ver a nadie.  
  
- ¿Por qué profesora? ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Anne.  
  
- Ella necesita reposo, mucho reposo ¿de acuerdo?- respondió McGonagall  
  
- ¿Ella se encuentra bien?- Ron se veía extremadamente preocupado.  
  
- Si ella estará bien. Les pido discreción y que por favor no se acerquen a la enfermería mientras más descanse más rápido estará con ustedes.  
  
- Pero, ¿Qué le sucedió?- inquirió Harry.  
  
- No lo sabemos aún, estamos esperando que despierte.  
  
- Por eso el profesor Dumbledore estaba molesto- concluyó Hermione una vez adentro de la sala común y sin McGonagall- algo le debió haber pasado y debe ser grave.  
  
El fin de semana paso tranquilo, con los chicos como de costumbre en el lago.  
  
Cuando amaneció Harry y Ron se apresuraron para bajar a desayunar temprano y poder retirarse antes que todos y poder ir a la enfermería sin que nadie lo notase.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería la señora Pomfrey abrió. Su cara evidenciaba que no había dormido mucho.  
  
- Disculpe, queríamos ver a la señorita Ashford- explicó Harry.  
  
- Lo siento niños, pero eso no será posible en por lo menos dos días. Ahora les pido que vuelvan a clases- la señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta dejando a los chicos con muchas dudas.  
  
Esa misma noche Harry y Ron tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch. Llovía fuertemente y el viento los golpeaba de manera brutal. Estaban prontos a terminar cuando una bludger golpeó a Ginny, botándola de su escoba y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Ron tomó a su hermana y la llevó a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey acomodó a la menor de los Weasley en una cama y le pidió a su hermano que se retirara.  
  
En medio de la noche Ginny despertó. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y recordó lo que le había sucedido. Iba a llamar a la señora Pomfrey cuando sintió un quejido detrás de una cortina. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente y en silencio. Detrás de la cortina vio a una muchacha y Ginny se espantó como nunca. Era Celeste. Estaba pálida y tenía muchos cortes pequeños y finos que le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo, como que los hubiesen hecho con aguja. Estaba amarrada a su cama. Ginny no entendía por qué si estaba inconsciente. Pero de la nada Celeste se sentó, con la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y sus manos a los lados bien atadas a la cama. Un fuerte grito salió de su boca, uno de dolor muy agudo.  
  
Ginny retrocedió y estuvo a punto de empujar una mesa. Sintió los pasos de la señora Pomfrey y corrió a su cama donde simuló estar dormida.  
  
- Ya, tranquila, tranquila.- escuchó decir a la señora Pomfrey. Ginny abrió un ojo y vio que la enfermera echaba unas gotas de una poción rosada pálida en la boca de Celeste, que se relajó y volvió a recostarse en su cama como si durmiera.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
JEJE... EL CAPITULO NO CREO QUE SEA LO QUE ESPERABAN, PERO BUENO.. YA VOLVIO CELESTE, ALGO ES ALGO... PERO SE VIENE WENI WENI YA... JEJE... ADIOS REVIEWS PLISS!!!. 


	11. lo siento

HOLA... NO SE K DECIRLES ASI K ...  
  
CAPITULO 11: LO SIENTO.  
  
-Señorita Weasley, despierte.- Ginny escuchaba lejanamente la voz.- Vamos señorita Weasley despierte.- la chica abrió los ojos y vio a la enfermera.- Puedes irte cuando quieras.  
  
La muchacha se levantó y salió de la enfermería dirigiendo una última mirada a la cama de Celeste, cubierta nuevamente por una cortina.  
  
Ginny vagó durante las horas de clases y para la hora de almuerzo entró al gran salón y buscó a su hermano.  
  
- ¡Ginny! – Hermione le hizo una seña para que se acercara  
  
- ¿Que tal chicos?- respondió la pelirroja  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Ron  
  
- Bien, bien. Chicos, les tengo que contar algo.- Ginny les contó lo que sucedió en la noche. Al terminar su relato, Ron y Anne estaban pálidos y cara de consternación. Harry y Hermione no se convencían de lo que oían.  
  
- Después de clases iremos a verla- determino Harry. El resto asintió y se dispusieron a ir a clases.  
  
Una vez que bajaron de la sala común después de clases Anne, Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a la enfermería. Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
- Disculpe señora Pomfrey, queríamos ver a Celeste.- dijo Harry.

- Lo siento muchachos, no creo que puedan verla. Pero les puedo contar que recuperó la conciencia y que se encuentra mucho mejor. Le mandaré sus saludos, ahora vuelvan a...

- Yo creo que es tiempo de que la vean Poppy.- dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo detrás de los chicos. Estos se sorprendieron pero inmediatamente sonrieron al director y entraron con cuidado a la enfermería.  
  
Vieron a Celeste en una cama, durmiendo. Los chicos rodearon la cama. Harry no lo podía creer. Su amiga estaba tal cual la había descrito. Harry sintió una rabia profunda, no sabía quien lo había hecho, pero quería matarlo en ese mismo instante por causarle dolor a la única persona que era capaz de entregarle lo mismo que Sirius. Anne soltó un sollozo. Su amiga casi muere y ella le había dicho que no la quería ver más. Hermione quería saber que le había sucedido a su amiga y Ron no respondía. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y muchos amaros recuerdos de su charla con ella. No quería perderla y tal vez ya era muy tarde. El chico se puso pálido.  
  
- ¿Que le sucedió profesor?- preguntó Hermione  
  
- Ella respondió a un llamado del Ministerio. Por lo que me contaron tuvo un enfrentamiento con un grupo de mortífagos. Por suerte no pasó nada más, me alegro de que Celeste tenga tal resistencia.- Dumbledore demostró su preocupación  
  
- ¿Y por qué ella?- Harry quería saber.  
  
- Al parecer Celeste pidió ser asignada a alguna misión y mientras hacía su trabajo se encontró con los mortífagos.  
  
Un llamado a la puerta rompió el silencio que se había producido  
  
- ¡Profesor Lupin, que alegría verlo!- exclamó la enfermera al abrir la puerta.  
  
- También lo es para mi señora Pomfrey.  
  
- Sígame por favor.  
  
Harry se extraño acerca de la presencia de Remus Lupin en la enfermería. No había motivos para que él estuviera allí.  
  
- Remus, me alegro que hayas venido- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Vine inmediatamente después de recibir su carta.- respondió el antiguo profesor de defensa.- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?.  
  
- Bien, gracias- contestó el muchacho.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes chicos?  
  
- Bien también- dijo Hermione. Ron aún seguía pálido y sin decir una palabra. Dumbledore los miró y dijo:  
  
- Muchachos, creo que deberían volver a sus asuntos. Sé que ella les agradecerá la visita cuando despierte.- y con un amable gesto les pidió que salieran.  
  
Los chicos cerraron la puerta de la enfermería cuando Anne interrumpió el triste silencio.  
  
- ¿Quién era ese hombre?  
  
- Remus Lupin.-dijo Hermione- fue profesor de defensa cuando estuvimos en tercero. También era amigo del papá de Harry - el muchacho de lentes asintió.- pero no entiendo que hacía allí.  
  
- Yo tampoco- Ron finalmente había reaccionado.  
  
- ¡Brown!- una voz petulante se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que querrá este?- dijo Anne visiblemente molesta. Sonrió a sus amigos.- Nos vemos en la sala común.- y se alejó con su cara de molestia aumentando a medida que se acercaba a Draco.  
  
- Aquí no, ven- le dijo este tomándola del brazo y entrando a una sala vacía.  
  
- ¿Que quieres?- la chica seguía enojada por lo sucedido entre Draco y Celeste. - Preguntarte por que estas enojada conmigo.  
  
- Ya te dije, no tengo por que darte explicaciones.  
  
- ¡Y como quieres que me disculpe si no sé que hice que te molesto!  
  
Anne quedo anonadada. ¿Malfoy le estaba tratando de pedir disculpas aún sin saber por que ella estaba molesta?. Después de salir rápidamente de su asombró la chica contestó.  
  
- Estoy molesta por lo que le hiciste a Celeste.

- Ah, te contó.

- Sí.

- ¿ Y por que te molestó eso?- Draco se acercó y sonrió picaramente.

- Porque... – Anne dudó un segundo. Se había molestado por que a ella le gustaba Malfoy y él besó a Celeste. Si le explicaba se dejaría en evidencia y eso no era bueno.- Por que tu pasaste a llevar a mi amiga.  
  
- No diría pasar a llevar exactamente.- rebatió el muchacho.  
  
- Lo hiciste sin que ella aceptara. Con eso basta para sentir que la heriste y por ende me dañaste a mí.  
  
Draco se quedó en silencio unos segundos y se acerco un poco a Anne..  
  
- Mira, si fue tan importante para ti, lo siento.- Draco se sentía extraño. Que él recordara, esta era la primera vez que pedía perdón a alguien que no fuera su padre o su madre.

- De acuerdo- respondió la chica. Lo abrazó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió del salón.  
  
Draco se sintió de maravillas. Tenía a Anne de vuelta a su lado. Tenía que admitir que mientras ella estaba molesta se veía preciosa. Pero ahora estaba más feliz porque lo había perdonado.  
  
Al salir del salón Anne pensó que tal vez debió haber dicho el verdadero motivo de su enojo. No, en realidad lo que hizo estaba bien. No quería ser rechazada por Draco y tampoco quería que el se enterara del poder que podría tener sobre ella, concluyó.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
BUENO, OTRO CAPITULO QUE LLEGA A SU FIN... SITUACIONES QUE SE ARREGLAN Y OTRAS QUE AÚN ESTAN PENDIENTES...

ADIOS.

REVIEWS!


	12. tiempo perdido

HOLA... HE VUELTO...MMM NU TENGO MUCHO K DECIR... ANDO POKO KREATIVA... A NUESTRO ASUNTILLO ( LA WA FLANDERS)..JAJA  
  
CAPITULO 12: TIEMPO PERDIDO.  
  
Dos días después de la visita a al enfermería los chicos se levantaron y bajaron al gran salón por su desayuno como siempre.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban en su usual conversa de Quidditch. Hermione y Ginny los miraban con un gesto de aburrimiento. Anne se encontraba mirando su tostada como si allí se encontrara la explicación al sentido de la vida o si existe dios.  
  
Celeste entró en el comedor totalmente repuesta, pero su típica sonrisa había dado paso a un rostro que evidenciaba inseguridad.  
  
- ¡Celeste!- Anne salió disparada a abrazar a su amiga- por favor perdóname, yo no quise tratarte mal en serio, por favor.- dijo abrazando a su amiga.  
  
- Ya, ya. Calma. Si te entiendo, estabas un tantito molesta pero esta todo bien.  
  
- ¡ Celeste!- Harry se acercó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así sin avisarnos?  
  
- Harry cálmate un rato, no ves que no la veíamos hace un tiempo, más encima estuvo mal y tú lo primero que haces es regañarla.- le reclamó Hermione.  
  
- Harry tiene razón chicos. Perdónenme por haberme ido sin avisarles y después no escribirles. De verdad lo siento.- se disculpó Celeste mientras volvían a la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
Ron no se había levantado. Apenas escuchó a Anne decir aquel nombre se quedó petrificado. Pensó rápidamente en que debía disculparse. No sabía cómo pero sabía que no lo haría allí. Y tampoco sabía que decirle, si hablarle o no. Gracias a dios muchas personas se acercaron a ella, así que aún no había necesidad de dirigirle la palabra, pensó mientras se levantaba del comedor y se iba a clases.  
  
Las clases fueron muy tranquilas. Los chicos no se despegaron de Celeste, lo cual aliviaba a Ron ya que no tenía que enfrentarse a ella.  
  
Durante un receso Harry le explicó su sueño con Sirius a Celeste. La chica le respondió que talvez era alguna señal que le estaban intentando mandar.  
  
Ron intentó prolongar lo más posible su encuentro con Celeste a solas. Quería disculparse, pero no sabía cómo.  
  
Finalmente después de la cena el grupo de amigos subió a la sala común. Harry al entrar le dijo algo a Hermione, ella asintió y se sentó a leer. Ginny y Anne conversaban y Harry hablaba con Ron.  
  
Hermione subió a su cuarto. A los segundos llamó a Harry, quien volvió a bajar casi de inmediato.  
  
- Anne, Herms necesita que le prestes un no sé qué.- y ambos subieron por la escalera.  
  
- ¡Ginny!- gritó Anne- tráeme mi revista por favor- la menor de los Weasleys subió dejando a su hermano y a Celeste solos. Ron comprendió que todo eso tenía que ser obra de Harry.  
  
El ambiente estaba tenso. Ninguno de los dos dirigía la mirada hacía el otro. Celeste intentó concentrarse en un libro, pero no podía. Ron solamente miraba el piso. La chica finalmente dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto cuando una voz la detuvo.  
  
- Lo siento- la chica volteó para ver al pelirrojo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
  
- ¿ Qué dijiste?- al chico le costó responder.  
  
- Lo siento.- Ron levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de la muchacha. Con una mirada suplicante pero honesta prosiguió.- Siento no haberte escuchado, siento haberte hecho llorar y por haberte dejado sola. Si no me quieres perdonar, está bien. Solamente quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido.- el muchacho tenía lagrimas en los ojos, pero se las tragó. No lloraría.  
  
- ¿sientes haber dicho todo lo que me dijiste?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Incluso que yo te gustaba?- el muchacho se puso nervioso.  
  
- Si, me arrepiento porque me hace sentir... vulnerable. – Ron creía que ella jugaría con él si le decía que no lo sentía y su orgullo no se lo permitía.  
  
Celeste lo miró y con una expresión fría en su cara subió a su cuarto dejando al chico parado en la mitad de la sala común. Solo.  
  
Ron se sentó. Definitivamente las cosas no habían salido como él hubiera querido. Si tan solo ella hubiese dicho algo talvez no se sentiría tan miserable. Aunque entendía que ella no lo perdonara, ya que la había tratado pésimo, aún conservaba un poco de esperanza de que lo perdonara. Pero al recordar esa mirada volvió a dudar. Finalmente se levantó del sillón y se fue a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor se encontraban Harry, Anne, Hermione y Ginny cuando apareció Ron. Se notaba que había pasado una mala noche.  
  
- Uy, hermanito. ¿ Y esa cara? No dormiste bien por lo que veo.- comentó la pequeña Weasley.  
  
- No.- respondió Ron con mal genio.  
  
- ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó su amigo en un susurro.  
  
- Después hablamos- el correo había llegado. Millones de lechuzas entraron al gran salón. Una lechuza negra se posó en el hombro de Ron. Extrañado la miró, pues son muy poco comunes, por no decir que era la única en el mundo. Extrajo la carta de su pata y la leyó.  
  
_Chicos:  
  
Tuve que ir a firmar unos papeles al ministerio. Vuelvo al almuerzo. Hermione por favor toma buenos apuntes. Mis calificaciones dependen de ti, jeje.  
  
Un beso enorme a todos.  
  
Celeste.  
  
PD: Ron, siento mucho lo que sucedió. Si responde a tu pregunta, te perdono. Espero que me perdones por mi actitud de ayer, pero me gustaría que entendieras que para mí fue muy difícil la situación. Te quiero.  
_  
El muchacho leyó la carta para todos, pero omitió la post-data. Se levantó con la excusa de haber olvidado la pluma en la torre. Cuando llegó a su cuarto guardó la carta en su baúl. Sonrió y miró su reloj. Bajó corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases.  
  
Durante las clases Ron por primera vez tomó apuntes. En Historia de la Magia no se durmió y en Herbología anotó todas las propiedades de las plantas muggle que estaban estudiando. A sus amigos les extrañó, pero Hermione les prohibió que hicieran algún comentario que pudiera hacer que su amigo volviera a la normalidad.  
  
En el almuerzo Celeste volvió hambrienta, al igual que los chicos. Conversaron un rato y luego se levantaron y se dirigieron a clases.  
  
- Celeste, toma- Ron le pasó unos pergaminos a la salida del gran salón.  
  
- ¿Y esto?  
  
- Son los apuntes de las clases.  
  
- ¿ Ron Weasley tomó apuntes en clases por mí? Me siento halagada.  
  
- Si sigues molestando no te los presto- el pelirrojo se puso del mismo color que su cabello.  
  
- Gracias- y la chica lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que el color rojo del muchacho aumentara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
BUENO, AHI ESTÁ... MUCHO PARA DECIR NU TENGO... YA LAS COSAS SE ARREGLARON PERO YA VIENE LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE... ESPERO QUE CIERTAS PERSONITAS NU ME ABANDONEN EN ESTO... KIEN LELEFONE NU SE... ADIOS. REVIEWS PLEASE. 


	13. ¡al fin!

HOLAA...VOLVI.....SI!!...JEJEJE... WENO... A NUESTRO ASUNTO...  
  
CAPITULO 13: ¡¡AL FIN!!  
  
Luego de las vacaciones de navidad, que los chicos pasaron en el castillo, con excepción de Anne y Celeste, las cosas siguieron su rumbo normal. Pronto apareció el letrero que les anunciaba que el próximo fin de semana irían a Hogsmeade. Pero había un cartel extra.  
  
_"Se informa que por ocasión especial los alumnos de quinto hasta séptimo año podrán hacer ingreso al castillo a más tardar a las 4 AM el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade."_  
  
Por supuesto que todos se alegraron y fue el tema de conversación toda la semana. Aquel sábado los muchachos tomaron desayuno animadamente y luego se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Al llegar Harry y Ron fueron directamente a ver las escobas de Quidditch.  
  
-Ya pues chicos, no podemos pasar el día entero mirando escobas.- reclamó Anne.  
  
- Pero si es más aerodinámica que la Nimbus.- respondió absorto Ron.  
  
Al final lograron despegarlos de la vitrina. Hermione y Harry fueron por unos libros, mientras que Ginny y Anne fueron por túnicas.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- ¿Quieres seguir viendo escobas?- respondió Celeste.  
  
- No, gracias.  
  
- Wow, primer hombre que dice que no.  
  
- Hey chicos- Hanna Abbott se acercó a los Gryffindors.- Hoy en las 3 Escobas a las 10. Nos vamos a juntar, ustedes saben, a conversar y a bailar un poco ¿cuento con ustedes?.  
  
- Si, no creo que haya problema.- respondió la muchacha.  
  
- Ok, genial. Los veré allí entonces, adiós.- la Hufflepuff se fue por donde había venido  
  
- ¿Vamos por un helado?- ofreció Ron.  
  
- De acuerdo- ambos chicos pasaron la tarde sentados en la heladería. Cuando llegaron Ginny, Hermione y Harry, los chicos les contaron de su charla con Hanna.  
  
- Pero ¿no creen que es un poco peligroso? Igual termina tarde y todo eso- comentó la prefecta  
  
- Herms, es solo una fiesta, nada más. Vamos a estar bien- le respondió Ron.  
  
- ¿Y Anne? Estaba contigo, ¿no Ginny?- inquirió Celeste.  
  
- Si, pero en un segundo se fue y no la vi más, así que me fui con Harry y Hermione.  
  
- ¡Que extraño!- Harry se rascó la cabeza, para luego pensar que harían hasta las 10 de la noche.  
  
Se quedaron allí hasta las 9, hora en la que llegó Anne. Ya estaba informada acerca de lo de las 3 Escobas  
  
&&&&&& FLASHBACK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
- Esa túnica es preciosa Ginny  
  
- Si, tienes razón. Voy a probármela. Espérame  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Una mano tomó la de Anne mientras esta esperaba a Ginny. Al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos grises  
  
- ¡Draco! ¡No me asustes estúpido! ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Shh- el muchacho la hizo callar y la condujo hacia un pequeño callejón  
  
- ¿Vas a ir a las 3 Escobas?- el rubio miró fijamente a Anne.  
  
- Si, obvio. ¿Tú?  
  
- También voy. Tengo un problema  
  
- ¿ Qué pasó?  
  
- Necesito comprarle un regalo a mi madre y no sé qué.  
  
- Tan hombre que eres. Muy bien.- y sin decir más la chica lo tomó por el brazo a Malfoy y lo llevó tienda por tienda para elegir un regalo. Lo lograron alrededor de las 8 y media. Anne buscó a los chicos y Draco siguió su camino. Habían sido muy cautelosos. No querían que mucha gente los viera. Sabían que se llevaban bien. Pero Draco no quería que todo el colegio supiera de su gran amistad.  
  
&&&&&&&& FIN FLASHBACK &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6  
  
- Son las 10, vamos a las 3 Escobas- dijo Harry y los chicos se encaminaron. Una vez adentro vieron que había muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts en el interior. Para atender a la clientela habían instalado varios sillones en forma de U dejando un espacio al medio. Muchas luces de colores adornaban el local.  
  
Los chicos se sentaron y charlaron acompañados de unas cervezas de manteca.  
  
- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?- Justin Finch-Fletchley se había acercado a la mesa  
  
- ¿Qué tal Justin?- saludó Harry.  
  
- ¿Les molesta si me llevo a Hermione un rato?  
  
- No para nada- le contestó Celeste  
  
- De acuerdo, Hermione ¿vamos?- Justin y la chica se retiraron hacia la pista de baile.  
  
- ¡ Al fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar que Justin tomara la iniciativa con Hermione.- comentó la menor de los Weasley.  
  
- Yo también me estoy aburriendo de que alguien no tome la iniciativa- dijo Harry dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Ron, que, gracias a las pocas luces, ocultó lo rojo que se puso.  
  
- Parece que ahora te toca a ti Ginny, por que allí viene Dean.- insinuó Celeste.  
  
Ginny se levantó de la mesa, conversó con Dean y ambos empezaron a bailar. Al ver la cara de asesino potencial que obtuvo Ron, Celeste le apretó la mano y sonrió.  
  
- Chicos, voy por servilletas- Anne se levantó y se encaminó a la barra.  
  
- Hola.- Parvati Patil llegó y se sentó con los muchachos.  
  
- ¿Y Lavender?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Bailando con Seamus- dijo la muchacha con tono aburrido.  
  
- ¿Por qué no bailas con Harry?- Ron le dio un pisotón a su amigo.  
  
- Si, Parvati vamos a bailar.- el moreno miró al pelirrojo con cara de "después hablamos" y se fue a bailar con ella.  
  
En la barra Anne acababa de pedir servilletas cuando algo la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a una esquina un poco más oscura.  
  
- ¡Pero que de... ¡ ¡Draco! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?

- Tranquila, si no es para tanto- el rubio sonrió seductoramente al ver tan alterada a su amiga.- esto no es tan entretenido como pensé que sería. Podríamos hacer algo más... emocionante- miro fijamente a Anne y suavemente con un dedo tocó su mejilla.

- ¿Emocionante?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo- la chica le tomó la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile. No le importó que todos los vieran.- ¿suficiente emoción para ti?- y comenzaron a bailar. A Draco no le importó ser el centro de atención, él lo disfrutaba y con eso era suficiente.  
  
La hora de volver al castillo llegó muy rápido. Celeste y Ron se levantaron y junto a Harry y Parvati se dirigieron al castillo. Ginny y Hermione acompañaban a Dean y Justin que llevaban a un ebrio Ernie McMillan apoyado en sus hombros. Luego de que llegaron a las afueras de la sala común de Hufflepuff, Dean, Ginny y Hermione se fueron a la torre Gryffindor. Allí se encontraban Harry, Ron y Celeste.  
  
Anne por su parte se había demorado a propósito para poder conversar tranquila con Draco.  
  
- Buenas noches- dijo ella cuando llegaron al castillo

- Tan acelerada que eres. Te voy a dejar a tu sala común.- el muchacho se acomodó un mechón de pelo, gesto que derritió a Anne por completo.

- Vaya, que educado.

- Por supuesto, soy un Malfoy.  
  
Caminaron hacia la sala Gryffindor. Anne se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ademán de frío a lo que Draco respondió colocando su capa sobre los hombros de ella. La muchacha sonrió y murmuró un "gracias". Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda ambos se miraron un segundo.  
  
- Bueno, ahora sí. Buenas noches- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¿Me dices buenas noches así no más?- Draco se acercó tomando por la cintura a Anne

- ¿ Qué más quieres?- ella sonrió picaramente haciendo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse.

- Un besito de buenas noches- susurró Draco. Se acercó y suavemente puso sus labios en los de Anne. Ella respondió aquel beso con más fuerza y puso sus manos en el cuello del chico. El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente. Anne permitió que la lengua de Draco entrara en su boca y se mantuvieron así por algunos minutos.  
  
Al separarse Draco sonrió, dijo muy suavemente "Buenas noches" y deposito un pequeño y corto beso en la boca de Anne para luego alejarse.  
  
Anne no podía estar más feliz. Subió a su cuarto y en silencio se acostó, pero Celeste corrió las cortinas de su cama.  
  
- Ahora me cuentas todo.- le dijo.  
  
Anne sonrió y le relató lo que acababa de suceder. Miró la silla y vio la capa de Draco. Su amiga la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que lo mejor era que ambas durmieran.  
  
En una de las habitación Slytherin un muchacho rubio miraba el techo sonriendo al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció al imaginar la cara de su padre si se enteraba que él había besado a la sobrina de Albus Dumbledore. No, su padre se molestaría más al saber que el realmente tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella. Realmente se había metido en un problema. Pero ella le había correspondido y con eso era feliz, por lo menos momentáneamente

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
AHI ESTA... ESPERO HABER HECHO A ALGUIEN FELIZ... SIN MAS K DECIR... ADIOS  
  
REVIEWS! ACHÚ.... 


	14. ya son dos

HOLA.... DEPUES DE 1508 AÑOS....HE VUELTO...MMM LALA...  
  
CAPITULO 14: YA SON DOS  
  
A las 7 de la mañana Celeste abrió los ojos, corrió la cortina de su cama y vio a Anne paseándose como gato enjaulado por la habitación. Ya se había duchado y vestido.  
  
- Anne, entiendo perfectamente que estés nerviosa por lo de anoche, pero acuéstate e intenta dormir.

- No puedo. Y no estoy nerviosa.

- Y no sabes mentir. Hoy tenemos sesión maratónica de estudio para el examen de mañana.

- Tienes razón- y Anne volvió a su cama.  
  
Ese día los chicos no salieron de la torre Gryffindor en todo el día. Hermione los obligó a estudiar a todos. No bajaron ni siquiera a comer. Ginny se encargó de subirles comida. Ya de noche los chicos estaban agotados pero listos para su examen así que se durmieron temprano.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry, Ron, Celeste y Hermione esperaban a Anne y Ginny en la sala común. Cuando finalmente bajaron a desayunar. Anne llevaba la capa de Draco colgando en el brazo. Al llegar al gran salón, ella se acercó a la mesa Slytherin.  
  
- Draco, tu capa.- la chica extendió su mano, devolviéndole la capa a Draco.

- Gracias- la respuesta del rubio fue fría. La muchacha lo miró extrañada y finalmente se retiró a su mesa.  
  
Anne se sentó junto a Celeste y ya habían comenzado a desayunar cuando llegó el correo. Un grito estridente sobresaltó a todo el gran salón.

- ¡¡¡ ¿¿ QUÉ TE CREES??, DESHONRANDO A LA FAMILIA, REVISA TUS PRIORIDADES, HIJO, NO PUEDES ANDAR MEZCLANDOTE CON GENTE ASÍ, POR TU BIEN TE ORDENO QUE PONGAS FIN A ESTO!!!  
  
Draco se quedó inmóvil y con la vista en un punto fijo sujetando el vociferador, que no tardó en deshacerse. Con su rostro denotando una rabia que le costaba controlar miró a Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- ¡¡ Estúpida!!- le gritó antes de salir furioso bajo la mirada de todo el alumnado.  
  
Celeste miró a Anne unos segundos.  
  
- Anne, ¿ Puedes traer mi libro de encantamientos?- le dijo con una mirada que escondía otro significado.

- ¿ Para qué? Si lo has... – Anne fue interrumpida por un pisotón de su amiga.

- Anne, por favor – esta vez el tono de voz de Celeste era más que obvio.

- Ah, ya. Sí, de acuerdo- Anne se levantó y salió del comedor en busca de Draco.

Anne lo encontró en un pasillo golpeando fuertemente de una manera rabiosa. Ella se acercó y miró a Draco, quien por un segundo esbozó una sonrisa, para luego volver a su rostro frío y altanero.  
  
-¿ Qué paso?- preguntó la muchacha

- Nada- dijo Malfoy con su voz habitual. Ni rastro del muchacho tierno que ayer había estado con ella.

- El vociferador lo mandó tu padre, ¿cierto?

- Sí.- el muchacho pareció relajarse un poco- Estúpida Pansy. Nos vio la otra noche y le escribió a mi padre.- Draco se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas a la chica.- Ahora me ha dicho que no debo verte, y que estando contigo le falto el respeto a mi familia, así que lo nuestro debe acabar.  
  
Anne se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando en esta su rostro. Él sintió algo húmedo, giró y vio que a la chica le corría una lagrima por su mejilla. El muchacho se la limpió con suavidad y la beso tiernamente.  
  
- No te preocupes. No pienso darle el gusto a mi padre. No en esto. – el rubio abrazó firmemente a Anne.- bueno, tenemos que ir a clases. Veámonos después de cenar.

- De acuerdo- la muchacha se acercó, lo besó y se dispuso a irse cuando Draco la abrazó por atrás y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero- le susurró. Luego el muchacho se dirigió a su sala común, dejando a una perpleja pero feliz Anne.  
  
El día estuvo normal y los chicos estaban exhaustos después de haber rendido varios exámenes. Durmieron toda la tarde. Pero a las 10 de la noche Hermione los despertó a todos, pues debían ir a su clase de astronomía. Los chicos, con evidentes caras de sueño, siguieron a su amiga hacía la torre. Pero al llegar, la profesora Sinistra los hizo bajar hacía los jardines del castillo. Pasaron la clase recostados en el pasto mirando estrellas mientras la profesora hablaba.  
  
- Muy bien, la clase ha concluido- sentenció la profesora y todos los chicos se levantaron y se encaminaron al castillo. Harry iba con Hermione y Anne, más atrás iba Ron y Celeste. Cuando iban llegando al castillo, Ron frenó en seco.

- ¡ Que estúpido soy! Olvide mi frasco de tinta en el pasto.- exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Vamos a buscarlo- le dijo Celeste y ambos volvieron a donde se había realizado la clase.

- No lo encuentro

- Ron, aquí está- la chica tomó el frasco y se lo entreg

- Gracias. – el chico levantó la vista al cielo- no se como encuentran las constelaciones.

- Es fácil, mira – ella fijó su mirada en el firmamento apuntando- allí esta Escorpio y esa es la Osa mayor. ¿ Cómo puede ser difícil? – Celeste bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ron mirándola y acercándose. Rápidamente el muchacho le dio un beso, lo cual dejó perpleja a la muchacha. Ella, al no responder, produjo un silencio incomodo roto por él.

- Lo siento, no quise propasarme, perdóname... – el chico fue interrumpido cuando sus labios fueron tierna y suavemente silenciados por los de Celeste. El pelirrojo respondió al beso y tomó por la cintura a la chica.  
  
Se besaron por varios minutos. Para ambos era perfecta la situación y al separarse ambos sonrieron. Celeste abrazo a Ron.  
  
- Mejor volvamos a la torre antes de que nos pille Filch- dijo ella empezando a caminar. Ron la alcanzó y ambos caminaron en silencio, con una sonrisa.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la torre, Celeste se encaminó a su cuarto pero Ron le tomó la mano y la hizo bajar los pocos escalones que los separaban, abrazó nuevamente a Celeste y la besó. Esta vez él le quería demostrar todo lo que sentía por ella, desde hace un buen tiempo. Ella finalizó el beso con una pequeña caricia en los labios de él; le sonrió, murmuró "buenas noches" y subió a su cuarto. Llegó y se metió en su cama y rápidamente el sueño se apoderó de ella.  
  
Ron por su parte estaba tan contento que sería capaz de despertar a todo el castillo si no fuera porque se ganaría el odio de todos. La sonrisa en su cara era imborrable. Pensó en despertar a Harry, pero no. Él tenía la sospecha de que su amigo no se tomaría tan bien la noticia. Aunque tal vez sí. De cualquiera manera, no lo haría ahora. Le contaría mañana. Se acostó pensando en aquel beso, en como saludaría mañana a Celeste, y si ella estaría pensando lo mismo qué el.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ESTÁ CORTO EL CAPITULO, PERO EMOCIONANTE O NO?  
  
ME ALEGRA SABER QUE HICE FELIZ A ALGUIEN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. AHORA TAMBIÉN HICE FELIZ A ALGUIEN, LO SÉ.  
  
OK....SERÍA TODO.  
  
ESPERO TU REVIEW!..( SI, TU)


	15. la propuesta

HOLAAAA.... VAMOS CON LA YAPA!...  
  
CAPITULO 15: LA PROPUESTA.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione esperaban a Anne y Celeste para bajar a desayunar. Ron estaba más que nervioso por como enfrentaría a Celeste. Aún no le había contado a Harry, así que no tenía apoyo de nadie mas que de él mismo.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo Anne bajando la escalera.

- Vamos a desayunar- exclamó Celeste mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse a medida que descendía de la escalera.  
  
Y todos los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta excepto Ron, que se quedo detenido mirando a Celeste.  
  
- ¿Ron? Vamos- la chica lo miró y avanzó. Parecía que lo sucedido la noche anterior no la había afectado en lo más mínimo. Ron optó por seguirla con desgano y bastante dolido.  
  
Bajaron al gran salón, pero antes de llegar junto con los chicos Celeste tomo la mano de Ron y se lo llevó a un pasillo al un costado del pasillo principal.  
  
- ¿ Qué pasó?- dijo el pelirrojo, pero la chica le sonrió coquetamente, lo besó rápidamente y luego lo miró, puso sus manos tras la espalda y se movió como una niña pequeña que espera una recompensa. Con una voz muy dulce le dijo:

- Me daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a todos.  
  
Ron sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y le dio otro beso.  
  
- Pero así no vale – le dijo el muchacho.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Tarde o temprano tendremos que contarles.

- Mmm, bueno, pero no ahora – solicitó ella.

- De acuerdo - y el chico la besó una vez más

– No les contaremos.

- Dejaremos que se den cuenta.

- Exacto – los dos sonrieron y caminaron hacía el gran salón. Tomaron desayuno tranquilamente hasta que fueron a clases.  
  
Anne vagó todo el día hundida en sus pensamientos, distraída. Pero su ensimismamiento duró solamente hasta que una persona le habló. Era Ron.  
  
- Anne... ¿Celeste te contó algo?- evidentemente estaba nervioso.

- ¿Algo como que?

- Es que... Anoche pasó algo.- el muchacho se sonrojó.

- ¡NO! ¿ La besaste?  
  
El chico ante la interrogante asintió.  
  
- ¡ Al fin! Y esta desgraciada no me contó, claro, y a mí me obliga a contarle cuando besé a... – Anne se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de revelar algo que no debía.

- ¿Cuando besaste a quién?

- A nadie, es que ella me va a obligar a contarle si besó a alguien- se excusó Anne.  
  
Ron la miro con cara de no estar convencido, pero luego prosiguió.  
  
- Bueno... la cosa es que necesito pedirte un favor – Y tras estas palabras los chicos entraron a clases y se quedaron susurrando.  
  
A la salida Ron y Harry se apresuraron escaleras abajo con la excusa barata de "Quidditch". Celeste, Hermione y Anne no le dieron importancia y bajaron a almorzar.  
  
Los chicos llegaron al rato con caras de cansancio y de haber estado corriendo. Se sentaron al lado de ellas y se pusieron a comer todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso como locos. Una vez concluido el almuerzo, Hermione preguntó:  
  
- ¿ Dónde andaban después de clases?¡ Los dos salieron corriendo como si los persiguiera el diablo!

- Eh... nada Hermione. Cosas de Quidditch, tu sabes – Harry intentaba ocultar algo, de eso estaba segura.

- Harry, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?- Hermione lo miraba significativamente.

- Luego, ahora tenemos transformaciones.  
  
Se levantaron de la mesa en un silencio algo incomodo y se dirigieron a la sala de clases. Hermione y Harry se sentaron juntos en la última fila para que este pudiera explicarle.  
  
- Ah... conque eso era – suspiró Hermione aliviada – pensaba que me estaban ocultando algo a m

- Lo siento, pero con Celeste ahí no podíamos decirte nada

- Esta bien.

- ¿ Nos ayudarás?

- Por supuesto- contesto la muchacha.

- Sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

- Aun no creo que Celeste no nos haya contado.- se quejó Hermione levantándose de su asiento para salir de clases.  
  
Durante los 5 días siguientes Celeste entendía cada vez menos el comportamiento de Ron. Aún se juntaban en la noche en la sala común, pero el chico parecía distante, desconcentrado. Entre tareas y otras cosas Celeste no se enteró de nada.  
  
El sabado en la noche se encontraba ella estudiando en su cuarto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!- sintió un grito desesperado- ¡¡¡CELESTE!!!  
  
Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, vio a Ginny que la miraba asustadísima. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle que sucedía.

- ¡Ron! Se lo llevaron – sollozó Ginny.

- Tranquila – le dijo Celeste. Anne y Hermione intentaban calmar a la pequeña Weasley.

- Al parecer se lo llevaron a la torre de Astronomía.- le informó Hermione, un poco más tranquila pero igualmente asustada.  
  
A Celeste le tomó un segundo decidir.  
  
- Anne, avísale a Dumbledore. Hermione, quédate con Ginny- y salió corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
Celeste corrió hasta las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía. Tomó aire, miró hacia arriba y se largó a correr.  
  
Llegó a la puerta del aula. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ésta, consiguiendo que cediera bajo su peso. En el instante en que ingresó a la habitación oscura, miles de lucecitas en forma de estrellas que adornaban las paredes y el techo comenzaron a irradiar su brillo. Celeste contempló la escena y lo asocio inmediatamente con el espacio exterior.  
  
La chica no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que una figura surgió de las sombras. Era Ron  
  
- ¡ RON! ¿ Estas bien? – exclamó muy asustada.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

- Pero Ginny... – Celeste calló un instante, el cual fue aprovechado por el chico para darle un pequeño beso. Luego dijo:  
  
- Fue todo un montaje para traerte hasta acá. Quería que te llevaras una linda sorpresa y además quería disfrutar un momento contigo sin tener a todo el mundo observando.  
  
Celeste continuaba en silencio, así que Ron prosiguió.  
  
- Celeste, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
El aula estaba inundada por una luz azulina, un aroma dulce a flores y una suave música de fondo. Celeste apretaba los puños y luchaba por mantener el autocontrol. Ron la miraba expectante.  
  
- ¿ Tú crees que se puede jugar conmigo y salir impune?- le dijo en la forma más fría con la que se había mostrado hasta entonces. Ron la miraba sorprendido.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿ EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO??!!!¡¡¡ ERES UN INCONSCIENTE Y DESCRITERIADO, ¿¿ SABES CUANTO ME ASUSTE CUANDO TU HERMANA ME DIJO QUE TE TENÍAN PRISIONERO??!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!!  
  
Ron recibió todas estas exclamaciones sin ningún aviso previo que le indicara taparse los oídos, por lo cual las palabras le llegaron de lleno. Tras haber colapsado, Celeste soltó un sollozo, que intento reprimir rápidamente.  
  
Ron la abrazó en silencio mientras ella se aferraba a la espalda del chico. Se mantuvieron así durante un momento.  
  
- No quería asustarte... solo quería... perdóname- le dijo el pelirrojo con gran pesar.- fui un idiota. Por favor perdóname.  
  
La chica lo abrazó aún más y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.  
  
- Nunca más se te ocurra hacerme esto- sentenció duramente la muchacha. Ron le dio un pequeño beso y la llevó hacía un pequeño sillón que había.  
  
Se sentaron y pasaron abrazados mucho tiempo. Cuando el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ellos los chicos se levantaron, Ron tomó por la cintura a Celeste.  
  
- Aún no respondes la pregunta que te hice- le dijo éste.

- ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga? – le contestó la chica con dulzura y sonri

- Mmm, no. Me quedo claro- y él la bes  
  
Ambos caminaron hacía la torre Gryffindor. Después de un beso muy largo de buenas noches, ambos se fueron a dormir.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
OK...LA YAPA...SOLO PARA TI...JAJAJAJAJA...  
  
OE ...(TU SAES K A TI TE HABLO)... HAY K TERMINAR PRONTO..  
  
ESPERO K LES GUSTE....  
  
REVIEWS!!  
  
AIOS!


	16. outside world

HOLAAAAAA... VOLVI...SII..VOLVI...MUAJAJJAJAJA (RISA MALULA)...OK..EL JUGO ME SUPERA....  
  
CAPITULO 16: OUTSIDE WORLD  
  
Pasaron un par de días, donde los chicos estuvieron felices por sus amigos, aunque ellos no eran muy demostrativos en publico, o no aún, como lo había pedido Celeste.  
  
Ese día el desayuno se realizaba como siempre. Cuando el salón estuvo bastante lleno, Dumbledore llamó a los prefectos de cada casa, los cuales unos minutos después caminaron por sus mesas, volvieron donde el director y luego a sus respectivos asientos mientras Albus Dumbledore se colocaba de pie con el rostro muy serio.  
  
- Alumnos, las clases de hoy serán suspendidas. Los prefectos los guiaran a sus respectivas casas, las cuales no podrán abandonar hasta que su jefe de casa les avise. Señorita Ashford, Señor Malfoy y Anne, acérquense por favor.  
  
Los comentarios en voz baja no se hicieron esperar. Todos los alumnos se retiraron muy confundidos del salón. Anne, Draco y Celeste rápidamente se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa tío?- dijo Anne.

- Muchachos, tenemos un problema bastante grave.

- ¿ Tiene que ver con Voldemort? – Preguntó Draco, acercándose disimuladamente a Anne.

- Sí, señor Malfoy.

- Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?- preguntó Celeste recelosa.

- Chicas, el señor Malfoy es uno de nuestros infiltrados dentro de las filas de Voldemort.  
  
Draco miró a Anne y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio disimulado y le sonrió.  
  
- El asunto es – continuó Dumbledore- que me han informado que Hogsmeade ha sido atacado por un grupo de mortífagos, así que vamos a necesitar de su ayuda. Profesora Tonks, Profesora Vector, recorran el lado este de los jardines. Anne, tu y el señor Malfoy, el lado oeste. Profesora McGonagall, Celeste, Síganme. Ahh!, Anne, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas tendremos una charla los dos. Tal vez invitemos al señor Malfoy.

- Sí, tío. – respondió Anne un tanto avergonzada, mientras el resto de los presentes se retiraba a cumplir las funciones asignadas.  
  
Cuando Anne y Draco salieron del castillo, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
- ¡¡Por que no me habías contado que no eras un mortífago!!

- Lo soy, pero no fiel a Voldemort.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Era uno de los más grandes miedos que tenía. No quería pensar que íbamos a estar en bandos opuestos. Por eso en un principio no quería involucrarme contigo.

- Pero las cosas no van a ser así. – y Draco la besó tiernamente.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar vigilando atentamente. Luego de un rato, Anne rompió el silencio que se había producido  
  
- Ayer Ron le pidió a Celeste que fuera su novia.  
  
Draco se puso un tanto nervioso. ¿Acaso Anne quería lo mismo?  
  
- Mira tu, Weasley al fin se decidió a actuar.- fue el comentario que logro emitir

- Jeje... oye Draco, una pregunta...

- Dime

- ¿Qué somos nosotros?

- ¿Nosotros?... emm... – Draco tragó saliva- en realidad somos algo. No quiero que seas mi novia, por que no le encuentro la gracia a eso. Pero si quiero que estés conmigo.

- Menos mal- respondió Anne

- ¿Qué?¿ Por qué menos mal?- la respuesta que dio ella era lo que Malfoy menos se esperaba.

- Porque yo tampoco quiero que seas mi novio

- Me encanta que seas así- respiró aliviado Draco.

- Es que no me gusta eso del noviazgo. Es como ponerle nombre a un... perro.

- De verdad me encantas- él la besó, le sonrió y luego siguieron con la misión que Dumbledore les dio.  
  
Adentro del castillo, en el despacho de Dumbledore, el director, la profesora McGonagall y Celeste estaban en silencio. La puerta se abrió y entró Remus Lupin  
  
- Te estábamos esperando Remus- pronunció el director.  
  
El licántropo se acercó.  
  
- ¡Remus!- Celeste se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

- Celeste, mi niña. Me alegro que estés bien. Todo este asunto me tenía preocupado.

- Bueno- interrumpió Dumbledore- el asunto por el que los llamé es lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. Honestamente me extraña que Voldemort se haya demorado tanto, pensé que iba a atacar antes. Él está buscando un objeto, según nos han informado. Nuestra misión es recuperarlo antes que él.

- ¿El relicario?- Preguntó Lupin

- Si.

- ¿Ese relicario?- preguntó Celeste

- Si. Profesora McGonagall, ¿me haría el favor de ir a buscar a Harry?

- Por supuesto- Y salió del despacho  
  
Harry se encontraba en la sala común interrogando a Hermione, pero ni ella ni otro prefecto sabían por que se habían suspendido las clases. La profesora McGonagall entró.  
  
- Potter, venga conmigo  
  
Y sin más que decir lo condujo al despacho del director. Cuando llegaron Harry vio que en su interior estaba Dumbledore, Celeste y Remus Lupin.  
  
- Pasa Harry, siéntate- el chico obedeció y se sentó junto a Celeste - Bien, como iba diciendo, Voldemort está en busca de ese relicario. Por eso atacó Hogsmeade. Con el relicario en su poder podría cumplir todos sus propósitos. Pero la ubicación de este es desconocida tanto para él como para nosotros. Sólo había una persona que conocía su ubicación.

- Sirius- Completó Remus  
  
Harry escuchaba atentamente  
  
- Pero Sirius esta... bueno... muerto.- dijo Celeste con un tono triste.

- Si, pero por eso los llamé a los tres. Sirius cayó tras el velo. Esa muerte no fue total, pues no fue física. Hay remotas posibilidades de que reviva, pero para eso se necesita un tipo de magia muy poderosa y que la persona en cuestión quiera volver. Pero es un ritual mágico muy antiguo, por lo que muchos de nuestros aliados están buscando la manera de hacerlo. Creí pertinente avisarle a ustedes tres.

- ¿Nosotros tres? - preguntó Harry

- Creo que Harry debería enterarse de la verdad. ¿ No crees, Celeste?- dijo Dumbledore.

- Creo que si.- respondió ella.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Remus

- Si. Es una explicación que se le debe hace mucho. – argumento la chica.

- ¿Qué explicación? ¿De qué hablan?- Harry no entendía absolutamente nada

- Pero no en este mismo instante. El ministerio necesita que vayas a Hogsmeade, Celeste. Supondré que Remus querrá ir contigo.

- Así es- afirmó este

- Entonces, ¿qué esperan?- los incitó el director  
  
Ambos se levantaron, pero Harry preguntó de golpe.  
  
- ¿ Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme, Celeste, y cuando me lo vas a decir?

- Hablaremos cuando vuelva. ¿ De acuerdo?

- Esta bien.- se resignó Harry

- Celeste, te recomiendo que lleves a Harry a la torre Gryffindor antes de irte, así aprovecha de informarle a su novio que no va a estar en el castillo- comentó Dumbledore

- ¿¿¿QUE QUE??? ¿QUÉ NOVIO? Celeste... – Remus estaba impactado. A estas alturas, la conversación se había relajado un poco.

- Ya te iba a contar, pero "alguien"- le dirigió una mirada severa a Dumbledore, quien reía frente a la escena.- se me acaba de adelantar.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez hubiera estallado en carcajadas si no estuviera preocupado por lo que le habían dicho minutos antes acerca de Sirius y por que no entendía por qué Remus Lupin le exigía explicaciones a Celeste como si fuera su padre. Ya estaba más que claro que se conocían, pero él no sabía de donde.  
  
- ¡¡ Quién diría que ya tienes novio!! Si aún eres mi pequeña niña- Lupin la abrazó tiernamente.  
  
Harry estaba extrañado. Nunca había visto al profesor Lupin actuar así con alguien, podía ser cariñoso, pero jamás lo había visto en una actitud tan paternal.  
  
- ¿ Y me vas a contar quién es tu novio?- pregunto el hombre lobo.

- Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Ronald Weasley? Bueno, mejor él que algún otro que yo no conozca  
  
Celeste sonrió.  
  
- Bueno, llevo a Harry a la torre y nos encontramos en la puerta. ¿De acuerdo?- y diciendo esto Harry y Celeste abandonaron el despacho.

Camino a la torre Harry miró a la chica y sintió que no la conocía, que, a pesar de ese vínculo misterioso que tenían, no sabía nada acerca de ella.

- ¿Cómo conoces tu al profesor Lupin?- el muchacho no se resisti

- Harry, ahora no puedo hablar, pero hoy en la noche conversaremos los dos seriamente. Tengo algo que contarte, pero hoy en la noche. Lo que viste y escuchaste hoy no se lo comentes a los chicos. Nos vemos más rato mi niño.- y rápidamente se fue, dejando a Harry en la entrada de la torre, con muchas preguntas sin responder.


End file.
